A True Queen
by Sezthekitty
Summary: A true queen is someone who loves their family dearly, someone who will spend years in hiding away from her King just for that family, someone who keeps secrets through pain and a true queen doesn't always have to be a her. KaZe. Maybe some other pairs. Warning some/slight Yuuki bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter to "A True Queen" it's taken me a few days to go over this, and I think this is probably a good start for the first chapter. This is an UnBeta'd story, because the person I original asked to Beta has been well, MIA for a while now so I just decided to go ahead and see how it turns out.**

**Summary : A true queen is someone who loves their family dearly, someone who will spend years in hiding away from her King just for that family, someone who keeps secrets through pain and a true queen doesn't always have to be a her. KaZe. Maybe some other pairs.**

**I hope the summaries OK, it was kind of hard to think of what to write for this story, since I took up 4 A4 pages just writing the plot line, and I didn't even get to the end of it.**

**Warning : Mentions of Mpreg and yaoi.**

**Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino owns all the Vampire Knight characters, I'm just simply writing and plotting.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Two children leaned over a large bed towards a figure seated on the edge of so. They stared in amazement at the bundle in the figures arms, smiles soon made their way to their faces as the bundle started to fidget. <em>

_"Rido-kun, Haruka-kun, what do you think we should call her?" The figure spoke softly to the two children as it stretched forwards the bundle towards them. _

_For a sort while the children said nothing, they just reached forwards and stared at the bundle with curious eyes. _

_The slightly taller of the two children climbed up on to the bed and kneeled in front of the figure to get a better look at the child. Mismatch eyes seemed hesitant as the small child reached a hand and brushed through the brown locks of hair already on the bundles head. _

_The bundle started to coo up at the child, causing the other child, to climb rather difficultly on to the bed and stared down at the baby in the same amazement as his brother. _

_A chuckle came from the figures mouth as it watched the children with gentle eyes, pushing the bundle towards them slightly more, which caused the bundle to fidget again. _

_"So, what are we going to call her?" It pushed again, smiling as the children seemed to be more focused on their new little sister than her actual name. _

_"Neh... Rido-nii-sama, what should we call her?" The smaller of the two children called up to the older one, while never taking his eyes off the small bundle in front of him. _

_"Juri." Came the confident reply of the other boy, who was now grinning down at the bundle, not even bothering to look up at his brother or the figure for agreement. _

_"...Juri..." The smaller brother whispered under his breath as if trying out the name. He took a few more moments, before pushing himself forward on the bed and looked directly over the baby. _

_"Hi Juri! My names Haruka! And this is Rido-nii-sama! We'll be your big brothers from now on!" Haruka cheeped softly but cheerily to the bundle in front of him, earning many coo's and what seemed to be giggles from the baby as it stared up at the two in mild curiosity. _

_"Did you hear that Kaname, Juri..." A chuckle followed the sentence before the figure kept talking, "What a wonderful name, is it not?" _

_"Indeed it is, it is a wonderful name indeed." A figure appeared from the door way to the room and entered before leaning over the figure on the bed and kissing it gentle on the forehead before shifting his proud gaze towards the children, a small chuckle coming from his lips as the two boys were still staring at the small baby girl. _

_"It is indeed..."_

* * *

><p>The wind blew proudly through brown locks, as Kaname Kuran lead the night class proudly towards the tall gates leading to class. His eyes kept straight as the gates began to creak open, revealing the hoards of day class girls, one half being kept at bay, but the other well it was better than it used to be.<p>

Sayori Wakaba was rather impressively pushing back the girls, although there was no doubt that the new prefect would soon give in to the constant pushing of the girls. But maybe, she would avoid being trampled like the previous prefect would be.

He felt a slightly tingerling on his arm, or rather a pulling, as a pair of warm arms circled his own. This did nothing to slow down their pace, it just made him flick a glance to the girl next to him, his own family relative who had recently turned in her perfect band and went fully in to the night class - Where she belonged.

As they walked through the gates he caught a rather bad vibe coming from a spot in the shade near by. He knew exactly the cause of the feeling of dread that seemed to fall over the entire row of girls on the side near the shade.

Quiet chuckles escaped his lips, as he looked over at that spot in the shade, to see a certain silver haired prefect glaring at everything and anything, but still did not move from his spot or look at anything exactly.

The chuckles seemed to caught the silvernette's attention, despite the fact that they were barely audible to those around him, and received the glare with full hatred at his very being - Although that just seemed to make him want to chuckle more, but he spared the prefect today and quietened his laughter.

His laughter hadn't gone unnoticed by the night class, who were staring at him with looks of confusion, he could even feel Yuuki's eyes on him from his side. But none of this bothered him, as he recomposed himself and walked past the girls and the prefects in a neutral style.

From behind him, he could briefly hear the girls still cowering as the silver haired prefect seemed to yell something about returning to their dorms. Another thing that greatly amused him, but now was not the time to show it, the fact that he had even chuckled at seemingly nothing was probably giving the others a heart attack. He would be merciful today and let their little hearts rest.

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryu was trying his best not to chew off the inside of his cheek, as he bit down trying to calm himself, but today was just not a good day for him.<p>

After rather firmly dismissing the left over girls, he walked in to the forest, barely aware of where he was going until the taste of his own blood slipped from his cheek to his tongue. Darn, today was just not his day.

Running his tongue rather gently along the wound, before starting to walk in the direction of the stable, he didn't bother to check if anyone was there - No one ever was.

When he reached the stable, he immediately set his sites on a while horse outside the old barn, looking in his direction with what seemed to be a frown on it's face. A groan slipped from his lips, as he continued to walk, the horse meeting him half way.

The horse lowered it's head and nudged his hand rather forcibly, it didn't take long for the hand to do the job that the horse had set for it, stroking and patting gently on the neck and nose of the horse.

He let out a quiet hiss as the wound on his inner cheek had finally started to heal close, but it didn't seem to bother the horse as it contently stood lavishing in the pets and strokes.

White Lilly was the horses name, and she seemed to love him to hell and back, he didn't know what he had done exactly but this horse loved him more than anyone, or rather kicked him less than anyone. She hated the smell of vampires and yet he was here petting it, she hated the company or rather anyone that went near her, and yet went near him often just to get his attention.

Over all, this horse was weird, but she was his favourite horse.

Walking past White Lilly easily, he entered the barn and plopped down on a pile of clean hay, an arm resting gently over his eyes trying to block out any extra light that was still up and out at this time of day, or rather dusk now.

The mare settled a few stalls near him, doing a rather good job of blocking out the light from that direction as it started to graze on some of the hay.

A quiet sigh drifts from his lips as he thinks over everything. He was slowly breaking, he knew that, Lilly knew that, but no one else seemed to notice, to them he was the same old same old... Even those who knew what was a sham and what wasn't, didn't seem to notice the small cracks appearing in the mask.

Just how long could he keep this up.

_"Remember, don't loose your self to the madness."_

Maybe he should take his own advice. This was cracking and falling apart, he didn't even know if he could keep this up long enough for what the future plan was. But he had to... If he didn't, then he would surely loose himself more.

At first he had been fine, everything had been perfect, then he had seen things... Things that almost brought tears to his eyes - But no, those tears never fell, it would be too unbecoming.

That didn't stop his doubt though, it was constantly there, the possibilities and maybe everything would be a lot better if it went that way, then the tears came back at the very thought, the very pain that went through his system.

That was when he had first started to break, and he was starting to mix in to all the lies laid around him like hunting traps, set and ready to spring.

The way that girl had gripped to his arm, it was enough to spring one trap, and another slash over his already bleeding heart.

Fate was truly cruel to those who didn't deserve it. Or maybe he had done something, something that he would have to get on his hands and knees to beg, just for the possibility of fixing the wrong done.

But maybe he hadn't done anything, maybe it was just what he was. Yes. That had to be it, the God's were punishing him for being him. It was the only way possible.

He was pushed out of his thoughts by breath on his face, looking up he noticed White Lilly now directly in front of him nudging his cheek gently with her nose.

Raising his hand carefully to his cheek, he touched the skin now smelling the overpowering scent of salt in the air and the wetness on his cheeks.

Now he had truly broken.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat back on his chair, he couldn't quite help but feel the slight feeling of wrong in the air.<p>

His eyes glanced over to the ones in the night class, they seemed to be boredly sitting around some dotting down random notes of doodling, but nothing was off.

Turning his gaze over to Yuuki he noticed that the poor girl was blushing beside him, she was a poor girl indeed. It didn't matter how much she touched him or looked at him, he would never be able to love her in the way that she was hoping him to. As an elder brother maybe, but never as a lover.

It was probably time to stop the foolish lies soon, but it wasn't time yet, he was waiting for something. Something that had been unsettling and slowly falling after all these years, and now it was beginning to wake, but as something he had to stop.

Of course not on his own, he knew who exactly who was to join him and he knew that, that person backed him all the way.

Then after all was sorted and done, they could finally slip off in to the life they used to leave, a long, long time ago. And Yuuki would truly know the truth, she already knew that he was related to her, but not how she thought, hopefully that at least would put her off, and maybe she could find someone she truly loved and they could love her back.

That was the perfect dream, that he and his partner had formed up. After all these years of waiting, they could move soon, and when they did then maybe things would turn out far better than he even originally wrote in the plan.

He would make no room for errors, that was for sure. Because Kaname Kuran was a pureblood and a pureblood always get what they want in the end.

* * *

><p>Yuuki Kuran looked up at her crush through her fringe, a faint blush not helping to keep her gandering a secret from those around her and the said crush himself.<p>

She knew that he was related to her, a cousin or something she thought. She also knew that her parents had heard of the name and seemed quite shocked when she had told them, but they refused to tell her anything about him other than that he was a relative - Not that that really helped, the young girl had already guessed from his surname.

The fact that he was related to her didn't bother her at all, after all her parents were siblings and they were married and loved each other dearly. Even if she hadn't lived with them her whole life she knew that they were in love, the way they looked at each other from the times that she had finally met them.

Yuuki grew up away from her parents for her own safety, pureblood vampires were worshipped and treasured but at the same time manipulated, a young pureblood child was a perfect target for that type of thing. That was why she grew up with a former hunter - Kaien Cross.

It wasn't until many years later, just before Cross Academy was founded that Zero a level E vampire and teenager around her age moved in with them. This was also around the time that she first met Kaname, he seemed so perfect, being so young but so strong and just happened to walk in to have business with Kaien and stumbled upon her and Zero.

Though she must say at the time what had caught her interest the most had been Zero's reaction. He had always been so ridged and pleasant enough to her (Meaning that he didn't yell at her, but still scrowled a lot), being careful about what he said or what he did around her - As if he was being cautious - But suddenly Kaname comes along and he's acting without a care at all for those around him.

She guessed that something must of happened though, because Zero, even though he looked quite a bit older than her (She guessed it came from his personality being so glum and annoyed) started acting childish, constantly throwing insults at Kaname at every chance he got. It was like that quiet scrowling brother had been abducted and replaced with this loud, growling boy.

Now that she thought about it she had seen Kaname and Zero walk out to talk at one point, after that they seemed to be at each others throats - Or rather Zero at Kaname's, while the brunette seemed amused by his antics.

Pondering about her brother like figure, she had noticed that he had seemed a bit off recently. Maybe she should ask him what's wrong? After all, it may be that he's falling to level E and that would break Yuuki's heart if that happened, she never wanted to see him like that.

Then again, she hadn't really seen a lot of him recently, she wasn't really bothered by it she was just curious. After all, Zero would be like her older brother no matter what, they would always be beside each other, even if she planned to get married to Kaname, she would leave a small part of her time for Zero of course.

Looking down at her book she started humming as she doodled a large heart with the letters "Y+K" In the very centre, every now and then she glanced up at Kaname smiling sweetly.

She suddenly paused in mid pencil stroke, to feel a shudder pass over her, she felt frozen stiff as if someone had poured ice down her back, but there was no cold burning sensation, only a feeling of never ending dread. Something was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones.

And her bones did not like that something.

* * *

><p>Zero shot up in a cold sweat, it had only been about an hour before he managed to finally get to sleep, with the careful guard of White Lilly. To be honest, he did not know what had awakened him from a peaceful sleep, he was beginning to enjoy the dream he was having, and was happy to fade away from all his sorrow temporally. It was only when a shiver shot down his spin that his body had jolted awake.<p>

What caused the shiver? The silvenette could only guess. But still he had a small idea that maybe the thing sleeping, maybe it had finally awakened and it would soon be time to move.

To protect Yuuki, that was all that mattered at the moment, as much as it hurt to be around her sometimes, being constantly reminded of what was happening and what he was, he still loved her like a little sister.

He would be damned if anything happened to her.

At least he would be able to follow what was set out quietly, after all he did not matter and he was beginning to doubt that he would ever matter again. Not any time soon, that was for sure.

A scrowl finally fixed itself to his face as the sun peaked slightly through the barn he had been sleeping in. He never knew that he had slept that long. Groaning came from him as he lifted an arm to give his eyes some sort of shield from the bright light on his groggy eyes.

Turning he saw that the spot White Lilly had been originally was now empty, this brang more discomfort to him as a beam of light shot straight to his face from the area.

His eyes flickered around the barn before spotting White Lilly looking surprisingly... smug, was it? He shot a short glare at the horse, knowing full well that she probably had done it on purpose.

Grumbles trailed from his lips, as the horse seemed to get annoyed and lowered her head slightly. He raised one hand and waved off her attack like a toddler having a sulk, before making his way to the barn door and shifting the door open.

Throwing one final glance at the horse, seemingly to be a good bye, he carried on in to the forest, hissing quietly as the sun shot straight to him. He ran a hand over now closed eyes giving them a bit of a rub, before walking off towards where the classes was. The silvenette doubted that anyone would care if he was late for class, after all he didn't attend half the time.

As he kept walking he could help but feel surprisingly refreshed after shedding those tears the night before, maybe he had kept them locked up so long that it was a little bit less work to shoulder if he didn't feel on the edge of sorrow.

But of course, none of this meant that he was perfectly fine, he never would be, or at least not for a long while to come.

That was just how it was for the Silvenette and he would had doubt with it for many years now and he would deal with it for as long as it takes from now and on. He would ruin everything just because he was too weak to take a little bit of emotional damage - Besides what the plan was, the out come worked just fine for him.

It had to... Or he would of already given up by now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to stop there for this chapter, since if I went any further, I would go in to what chapter 2 is going to be all about, and that would just get annoying.**

**I hope you liked it, I'll try and update soon enough, but this is more of a side thing, since I working out how to write my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't be updating this soon, but I just had two weeks off and my head has been filling it's self with things to write in this story, and since it was my last day off I decided to get my head down and start working on this thing.**

**I really need to thank **_DoujinGirl _**Who is probably the most useful and best information giving Beta that I could ever get for a Vampire Knight story :D (I say this, because I love all my other Beta's on my other stories as well, but **_DoujinGirl _**truly helped this story to the next level :D)**

**Thank for anyone who; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviewed this story, you sure do know how to make someone happy :D**

**I have decided that since I put the warnings and the disclaimer on the first chapter, there is no need to carry it on to the next chapters, so all the disclaimers and warnings are there, I'm not warning you again.**

**I hope you enjoy reading :)**

* * *

><p>A cold air hung over Cross Academy, that was the only way to explain the feeling of impending dread falling on all of the students, humans and vampires alike. Just like the air, a thick storm cloud had gathered above the school, glaring down angrily at the fine workmanship that the builders had made of it.<p>

Constantly the cloud had let off thunder claps making most of the students flinch away at the sound. It was now on the brink of rain, but was still holding the droplets up in the grey forms.

Kaname stared out of his window in the Moon dorms, looking down upon the day class students, trying to frantically to enter and surround the gate blocking them from the vampires.

A shudder ran down his spine as a thunder clap sounded again, he still watched the students as they seemed to pause their useless antics and flinch at the sound, before resuming what they were doing.

He knew could just sense that something was approaching and he knew exactly what that thing was, but never dared to say aloud, the people around him, they didn't need to know just yet. Although they would know soon enough, after all that thing was approaching quickly, by sun set he guessed that it would start then.

Turning he had to practically rip his eyes from the window, as he fiddled with a few pieces on the chess board beside him, it laid there innocently on the desk.

He picked up the Queen and twirled it within his fingers looking at it carefully then looking back down at the board, before moving some of the pieces back a few stages, but some others forwards.

Placing the Queen between his index and middle finger he moved it around the board slowly, as if with random movements before placing it three squares forwards from his King.

A frown appeared on his lips, as if it wasn't where it was meant to be, then his eyes darted to the window again the clouds still hanging over the Academy.

Picking up his King he slowly moved it a few places before hovering it over the place next to the Queen, then moving it back to it's original place.

Leaving the board alone he turned and looked at the door, running a hand down his glistening white jacket, before walking towards the door and pulling it open with grace only he could produce.

He didn't dare look back, knowing full well that he would not leave if he did so.

The door shut quietly behind him, leaving the office like room looking untouched, all apart from a half played chess game, with out of place moves.

* * *

><p>Zero pressed his head against the window of his room, staring out at the people under him, walking slowly from class to their dorms or as the majority were doing, to the moon dorms.<p>

His breath slowly steamed up the glass as he continued to stare out, at seemingly nothing now. He knew that he should of been where they were heading already, helping Yuuki stop the students from getting to the night class. But he just couldn't... Not today.

The feeling in the air, it was that, that and what had happened at the stables only two days previous to this one. He couldn't stand to face everyone today, all he wanted to do was curl up and disappear.

But that feeling, he knew exactly what it was, and he would stop it and protect Yuuki.

Hands clenched at his sides, and a burning feeling ripped through his throat at the very thought of her name, look at him now, a horrid monster degrading quickly, even at the very thought of her name he couldn't hold himself back.

In these two days, so much had happened, he had thought that he was alright and had cleared his system as he left the stables. He couldn't of been more wrong. By fooling himself in to thinking that, he dropped down his guards and blood lust had grabbed hold of him, driving him to a point that he never wanted to reach.

He was lucky to even return from that point.

After he had returned from the stables, he had taken a small stroll through the halls and like an idiot, he hadn't even noticed his eyes glowing red with blood lust till he bumped in to Yuuki, the girl he was meant to protect, and he did just the opposite.

The feeling of his fangs sinking in to her neck, and gulping down her blood like water, it was so wonderful, it had sent a tingerling feeling down his very back, and had made him push for more.

He remembered her pushing against him weakly, with the strength of a human, compared to her normal pureblood strength that he was draining from her very being. The small voice in the back of his head telling him that he was taking too much, the small voice that he had ignored.

Her laying unconscious in his arms didn't even occur to him at the time, he could only thank the heavens above when Kaname had come. Throwing him against a wall - Yes - But stopping him from drinking Yuuki dry.

He had watched as Kaname had taken Yuuki away in his arms, not even throwing a glance to him, a frown carved in to his face.

That was what had hurt the most, he had almost ruined everything, if it wasn't for Kaname he may of very well ruined the whole plan. He couldn't face him, after that, he couldn't look at him and have him look down on him, disappointment practically leaking from his body.

The scent of blood leaked in to the air, and pushed him out of his remembering, as his eyes glanced down at his hand, his nails had ripped through the surface skin and were leaving a trail of blood dancing from the crescent moon shaped wounds.

His eyes flickered red, as he raised his hand to his mouth, his tongue darting out and licking across the wounds try to do little for healing it. Blood red flickered over to a green first aid kit, sitting innocently on his dresser.

He really couldn't be bothered to go and get it, and just simply sat there staring at it, every now and then licking his hand in an attempt to stop the blood from leaking out anymore than it already had.

After a while, the bleeding had died down to a slow halt. Slowly fading red eyes flickered over to the window as he noticed it had gotten quite darker and the feeling in the air had gotten stronger.

It was only then that he moved from his position and sluggishly over to the first aid kit, that lead there on his chest of draws just beside the unmade bed, picking it up with the uninjured hand and opening it, before pulling out a clean bandage.

He didn't really concentrate as he wrapped the bandage around his healed hand, pulling it tightly before sloppily placing a safety clip to keep it in place.

The air around him suddenly felt stiller.

He waited, and waited and waited.

It was only then that the air was broken by an explosion that sounded from the other side of the academy, followed by female scream, several other.

It was time.

Feeling his pulse quicken, he pulled open the top draw from the dresser, before swiftly picking up the silver gun that laid inside.

Pushing himself together, and shufferling quickly over to the door, as he threw it open, glancing back at the blank like room that he had called his home for the past few years and with that, he slammed the door shut with his foot, running off down the hall, his hair sticking to his face and covering his eyes.

He had a plan to follow, and heavens help whoever got in his way.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stepped backwards clumsily, before her stood a women like figure. A women that was infact a level E, one dressed in a black over coat, covering a body jolting in many odd directions, a green hat just hiding her eyes from view, but the red glowing was more than clear from where she stood.<p>

She had been frozen in terror when this... this creature, had appeared out of no where.

Her hand reached for the weapon attached just under her skirt, but every time she tried to move close enough to grabbing it, she froze up and pulled her hand away as the women took another step forward.

Right now, the women was merely three metes away from her, and was moving in to a pre-pounce like state, her hands gathering at her sides, slightly bending at the elbows, her head leaning forward giving her more view of the madness swirling in her eyes and making her appear with a hutch back, knees's slightly bent as bare feet appeared to curl.

The young pure-blood's state was one of panic, with the rocks around her flying outwards as she was not in full control of her birth powers, as of yet.

The E sprang forwards going straight for her throat, where most of her blood would be easier to reach, she was hopeless to do anything but let out a high pitch scream.

It was only then, that blood had splattered across her face and the once level E had fallen to the ground in an unrecognizable heap, before turning to dust before her wide eyes.

She stood there still for a few moments trying to process what just happened, before looking up to see Aido and Kain standing before her, their powers in full working order.

A sigh of relief passed through her lips as she ran over to them, carefully going around what used to be the level E.

"Princess, we'll take you to Kaname-sama." Was the simple 'hello' she got, before the two started to walk off in the direction of the moon dorms.

She felt uneasy about going there, the feeling of dread seemed to have increased ten folds in the time between hundreds of level E's attacking the academy, even forcing the chairmen out of retirement to defend the students. But nevertheless she still followed, but not before looking back at the countless heaps of dust that she barely even noticed there.

Even though all this madness was going on, she gotten help but feel the gripping need to see Zero, to see if he was alright, after all she hadn't seen him since that incident. Deep down inside she was afraid of him, but she loved him like a little sister, no matter how scary he was, she still always wanted to help him and make sure he was OK.

For the rest of the trip it was silent and simply involved her running towards the moon dorm with Kain and Aido vaporizing anything that got close enough to see them, she didn't even have a chance to even try fighting - Not that she was all that good at it.

It wasn't long before they reached the daunting doors of the Moon dorm's, raising her hands to push the door open, she froze as the feeling that dived deep in to her system, it was madness, she couldn't tell left from right, she just stood there staring wide eyed at the door.

"-am"

"-Sama!"

"Yuki-sama!"

She quickly snapped out of it, feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders, she looked up to see Aido standing there with a look of confusion on his face.

"Ah... Sorry, let's go in now..." The brunette let out a small laugh, before pushing her palms back to the door and taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open and staring at the empty room that waited in front of them.

Their shoes made loud echoes around the room as she carefully walked on in, letting the doors shut behind Aido and Kain.

Something was off, she could just feel it, it was like the air was wrong, like something was wrong.

Her eyes suddenly went up and stared up at the ceiling.

"The roof..." She whispered, before suddenly running off full pelt, up the stairs and around the dorms, before she made it to the old set of stairs leading to the roof, the door was open a small crack letting a small amount of night like light in to the stairway.

Behind her, Aido and Kain were struggerling to keep up.

She didn't wait for them, before she pushed open the door to see a figure standing alone on the roof, a pile of dust at his feet.

Her eyes widened as she carefully stepped on to the concert surface of the roof. She gulped down some saliva forming at the back of her throat, as she stared ahead at the figure.

Even though the back was to her, she could tell that he was probably rather handsome, she could also tell that he was a male just by looking at his body structure. His longish hair stuck out in quite a few different angles and he seemed to be rather steady on his feet, but would shift every now and then.

She took another step closer and saw him twitch, before he slowly turned around looking at her head on.

Now that she could see his face, she was right, he was quite a handsome man and he looked surprisingly familiar, dark brown locks falling in to but around his face, high lighting two mismatched glowing eyes, one bright blue, the other blood red.

Just by looking at them, she could feel her breath being sucked out of her lungs and let out a small involuntary whimper as the feeling from earlier feel upon her again.

She sunk down to her knees staring up at him wide eyed in fear.

He slowly took steps towards her, before kneeling down to her eye level.

Tilting his head slightly to seemingly get a better look at her, he let out a chuckle, "You look a lot like Juri did..." The cold voice rang through the air as pale fingers gripped her chin forcing her to look directly at him.

A smirk fell on to his thin lips as he saw not only fear but confusion fall in to her eyes.

"D-d-did?" She whispered out in a voice like a broken puppy.

"Yes. Did." He pulled her to her feet by her chin, "It's a real shame, afterall she was a very beautiful women... But she's gone now." He growled out, as he tilted her head in different angles, while she was still trying to get her legs to hold her rather than his painful grip.

"Y-you - you, k-killed her...?" She whimpered out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why would I do something such as that?" His eyes narrowed as he gripped her chin tighter, digging a finger nail in to her skin and watching as the blood poured down from the wound with mild fascination.

"B-but..- But th-then..." Was the only words that she could pull out of his lips as she tried to struggle backwards, getting an amused stare out of the man above or rather in front of her.

He growled out as the girl started to have tears leak from her eyes, whimpering a sobbing like a baby in his eyes, "So much like her... But not nearly enough." He growled out before pushing her backwards with such strength that she seemed to glide over the rough roof surface.

He started to slowly advance on her, as she tried to scramble back, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Rido." Called a voice from behind them all, as the man turned and started at him, his eyes still as mad as before, Yuuki looked up with a small amount of relief trying to hold back hiccups that were escaping her mouth.

Kaname stood there looking at Rido with disgrace, as he started to walk slowly towards the other man.

It was only then, that Aido appeared - seemingly out of no where - next to Yuuki and picked her up, trying to distance her from the battle before them.

"You... You can't be here... You died... A long, long time ago..." A grin fell on to his lips as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation in front of him. But his eyes, his eyes they burned with everything - His confusion, his pain, his hate, but most of all his madness, his eyes filled to the rim with madness shaping the world around him like a child's game.

Kaname's eyes almost soften as he stared at the figure ahead of him, who was glaring at him like something out of place in the world.

"I'll just have to get rid of you then." Rido said aloud his conclusion to something that no one asked nor even thought of.

It was then that he lunged forward towards Kaname, only to be hit back by seemingly nothing, before standing up to try again.

"That's it, I'll kill you!" He flew towards Kaname, and landed a small blow on his arm, before returning to his original position, and staring down at Kaname.

The attempts kept on coming, blood dripping from his hands, as the others watched on, Kaname seemed to be... holding back? Why? Why on earth would he hold back again someone trying to kill him?

Their train of thought was broken by the sound of a gun shot, eyes flew to Rido who was clutching a grazed but healing shoulder, before staring over at where the gun shot had come from.

There stood Zero Kiryu, standing slightly hunched over with a gun in his hand, and a pained expression.

_"I told you not to loose yourself to the madness, Rido."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I ended on a bit of a cliff hanger there, but oh well, it isn't that much of a big cliff hanger - I barely see it as one, if I hadn't left off at that scene. I'll try and update this sometime soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah, so long. I know I said that I wasn't going to update this often, but seriously this is longer than I planned. I have been trying to write this story for about three weeks now and I've only just come to finish it - Sad huh? :P. I should probably give you guy's reasons so I will.**

**You see a few weeks ago, some of my friends, have managed to do something that they have been working on for years - Getting me a like Kpop. I liked it before now, but now I'm kind of addicted and I spent the past month looking through and listening to anything I can get my hands on :P.**

**Another reason is tests, I've been very busy with them and they have been controlling my life a little bit. That and a social life, for some reason my friends have decided that I should go out more often and invite me every week, while really I just want to sleep in bed - Because I'm that type of person XD. **

**Also I don't know if any one knows this, but in the UK at the moment, we've been having a bit of a heat wave (Cooling down now though). Me and heat do not mix. I can/could barely go outside without getting a headache or being blinded by the sun (so bright =.= ), and so I got ill for a little bit, about three days but that also added to work and since I also had only one day to recover it made it worse ..**

**And there are just a handful of the reasons why I haven't been able to write.**

**Anyway, thank you to anyone who; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviewed - I really am glad for your support in this story :D It makes me want to update quicker (Despite the delay, I was really trying, I didn't sleep most nights to plan this chapter out).**

**Beta read by **_DoujinGirl _**a wonderful beta and an amazing fanfiction author :D.**

**Now we better get on with the actual story, right? :P.**

* * *

><p>Yuuki just stared at the black car fading in to the distance, the sun up and about, bothering her eyes but she seemed to pay no mind to the irration at all.<p>

After all, she couldn't believe her eyes right now. That car. That pure black, beautiful and sleek car. It had the two people she trusted the most, the two people she had loved, just in very different ways.

How was this possible?

She was meant to be the one in the car, not h- Not him!

Her eyes almost flickered red as her inner Pureblood began to stir again, it always did this, when ever she thought something wasn't fair or when ever she had something taken from her. Possessiveness was something that all and any Pureblood was born with after all - Her's just popped up a little bit late.

Running her hands over her eyes, she wiped the unfallen tears and let out a quiet sob, she shouldn't cry. No. She was a Pureblood. Purebloods don't cry. Never have. Never will.

But at those thoughts again the voice in the back of her head came back, screaming at how wrong this was, he - him, the man she loved like a brother had just left with the very man she loved like a lover, she had already thought of the children they could of had in the future. The large villa by the sea, that they would spend quiet but happy days in, no one disturbing them, no one judging them and no one trying to kill them. The perfect life.

_But he's taken it all away now._

That time her eyes really did flicker red, but they flickered back quick enough. She couldn't deal with this, she couldn't. She was meant to get what she wanted. That was the way of the Pureblood, right. Right?

_Right._

Before she could stop herself rivers of tears floated down her cheek and long strings of sobs came from her mouth in unrecongizable noises, desperately trying to choke in some air from behind all the tears and mucues.

Ten minutes she stood there crying alone. No one was about, everyone was already trying to rebuild the school, getting rid of now dust piles, the humans had already left, and the only people who weren't doing anything were the vampires in small huddles trying to work out who had been in Kaname's car.

She had been the only one that had seen him, the streak of sliver hair the twinkled behind the tinted glass, appearing more grey than normal, just sitting there mocking her, showing her what she was missing.

_That traitor._

Being so distracted and lost in an inner battle, she didn't even bother to think of what had happened on the roof and the reason why Kaname had taken Rido with him, in that car along with himself and _him._

Not once either did she question any of the words said on the roof or any of the strange actions that appeared. She was too locked up in her mental trap for that.

A sudden breeze knocked some sense in to her, she shouldn't just stand around doing nothing, all that crying had made her home sick, maybe it was time to hop back home and see Okaa-san and Otou-san. They would be able to help, they always had-

Then she remembered something, what Rido had said on the roof.

_"It's a real shame, afterall she was a very beautiful women... But she's gone now."_

Those words echo'd in her head, repeating themselves over and over.

And she did the only thing she knew in this situation. She ran. Ran all the way inside Cross Academy past many confused vampires and too the nearest phone.

Her heart beated so quickly in her chest as she clumsily dialed the numbers on the phone, taking at least two attempts before getting them all correct and in order.

She breathed loudly in to the phone and let her heart beat speed way past the rate of the ringing tone on the other end.

It seemed like forever until the phone finally picked up, her eyes widening in panic, in a hurry to find out who was on the other end.

"Hello, Kuran residance. This is Kuran Hakura speaking."

And that was all it took before she broke down in to more tears.

"O-otou-san...I-I want to come home."

* * *

><p>Zero shifted uncomfortably in the black leather seat that he sat rather stiffly in. The car itself was rather cosy and warm, not to mention comfy but none of that was the cause of Zero's discomfort.<p>

In fact, Zero's discomfort came in the form of one Kuran Kaname, who happened to be seated right next to him in a rather calm position, to the point of drinking what appeared to be wine and - his nose twitched slightly - sheep's blood.

Right now though his mind could not even focus on the blood that his level E form was craving for, he was already too far gone in his thoughts.

The plan.

If only he hadn't been so stupid and followed the plan completely and obidently then he would of spared some of this discomfort and shame. He couldn't even look at Kaname in the eye, his head just stayed down trying to block any possiblity of eye contact with the Pureblood.

They wouldn't of had to leave so early and he wouldn't of shamed not only himself but also Kaname.

What would other vampires do when they heard of this? Fall off they're chairs laughing? He doubted it, they were always too high up they're asses to do something like that, other wise they would be the one's being shamed and not them. The selfish mosquitos wouldn't like that, would they?

His eyes flashed red slightly, before returning to normal almost like nothing had happened.

He should of known better than to think of the council at a time like this, he needed to keep his guard up, harden himself, to make sure that he could accept what ever punishment he was to be given.

The silvernette just about dared to move his hands slightly so they were positioned in the middle of his lap, all he could do was stare at them, not wanting to meet the others eyes at all, he knew what would be there. Disappointment, maybe even hatred. That was the only fate left for him.

Zero just about held back a flinch as he reminded himself of what had happened, and how he almost completely ruined the plan without so much as thinking about it and almost killed Yuuki by not thinking - The one person who put almost all of her trust in him, and he had almost killed two birds with one stone. If it wasn't for Kaname dealing with the situation so well, he was sure that he would of completely destroyed the plan.

The cold air that carried itself through the car was doing nothing for his feelings - maybe he truly was worthless and Kaname was actually just wanting to get rid of him like how he had pretended to present Zero as a shield - And maybe -

"I do hate it when your mind makes up little stories like this, Zero." A deep voice slived through the air and through all of his thoughts as if shoving them out of the window, with the air too, since Zero seemed be barely able to suck in oxygen that he so desperately needed.

Even with that comment all Zero seemed to be able to do was lift his head up slightly and let the shaggy fringe of silver fall out of his eyes to stare up at the Pureblood.

Kaname however just say there sending a look of amusemnt to Zero, and something else, something he was all too famillary with.

Lo - -

"You really shouldn't be such a worry-wart you'll just get your self sick" The voice of Kaname yet again sliced through his thoughts. Damn, couldn't ge even let him finish thinking things through?

"Like your one to talk." The silvernetter finally huffed back while folding his arms over his chest in a defensive manner - Which (surprisingly) only earned him another amused look.

"You worry so much I'm surprised you don't have wrinkles" He added grumberling, his lips pulling in to a sneer as he looked p at the brunetter almost glaring.

Kaname however just sat there with laughter dancing in his eyes before letting out a sigh of content.

"I've missed these times." He quietly mumbled in to his glass - Even though Zero could still hear - while urnning a hand through his brown locks, his physical fatigant just slipping through his normaly cool appearance.

Zero blinked up at him before almost mumblering a very quiet "Me too." Being close but yet so far from Kaname was agonizing to say the least, having to be snide, rude, cruel and heartless to everyone around him. It was just too much to take sometimes.

"here." The glass half drank glass was handed to him, but he could only just stare at it.

"Wha?" The silvernette said dumbly.

"Oh, I almost forgot how much of a light - weight you wer-" Before he even had time to finish the glass was ripped from his hold and was gulped down in two mouthfuls.

All Kaname could do was watch with light chuckles as Zero tinted a little pink in the cheeks, his eyes following a similar shade, before leaning himself against the brunette's shoulder.

"Da - hic - Damn..." He hiccuped out, "This used to be a lot eaiser..." He mumbled out as a hand rested on the back of his head and gently stroked his silver locks.

"It's your current blood. But don't worry, we'll sort that out when we get back." Zero just groaned in to his shoulder, "For now just sleep. Love."

And just like that the silver haired boy known to most as Zero Kiryu difted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kaname watched Zero's sleeping face and couldn't help but feel himself at ease with the world. Finally, things were back where they belonged.<p>

_Well, almost all..._

He ran a hand down Zero's neck, tracing the veins slightly, how tempted he was to just speed the whole thing up, but that would never be alright, Zero could be hurt and he wouldn't have that.

_Too late._

His hand continued down to the silvernette's collar bone and lifted up the clean shirt that now covered him, the top button wasn't even done up, they had left in such a hurry there was no time for presentation. But that just made it easier for him to assess the damage.

Lifting up the shirt slightly he pulled back the cloth and saw where a bandaged started on the right side of his chest, a slight pink stain covering the top. They would need to change that too when they got back.

Letting his hand lightly skim over the bandage he heard a whine of discomfort from the sleeping boy and soon removed his hand and couldn't help but admire how cute he was when he slept.

Carefully he pulled the material back over the boy, making sure not to disturb him from his sleep, but it was very difficult to do so when his anger was leaking out of his very form.

Zero had gotten hurt in his absence and he hadn't been able to do anything, a Pureblood can do anything. So why hadn't he been able to stop the silvernette's blood from being leaked?

The boy stirred slightly, causing Kaname to pull back his anger and let out a sigh. He would deal with it later, there was more important things to think over rather than the past. A new future would always be his first on the list.

With that thought in mind Kaname just ran his hand contently over Zero's cheek while staring out the tinted window to the near future.

* * *

><p>Yuuki's head had almost become one with her mother's shoulder as she clung to Kuran Juri, crying like she's never cried before, letting out all her feeling's in one big wet patch of salt and mucleus all over her mother's pretty white dress.<p>

It had been like this since the moment she had been taken to the living room by a servant and there sitting on the rouge sofa was her mother in all her fine beauty, and just the seeing her turn to her and release a smile before calling her name, it made Yuuki plant herself firmly in her arms, worried that she would never feel this safe again.

Her father had come in to the room a while ago but she was too busy wrapped in her Okaa-san's arms to even notice anything else.

She didn't even notice when Haruka whispered something in to Juri's ear, earning a look of surprise from her but she just kept on trying to soove Yuuki's crying and to stop the tears.

"Yuuki..." The soft voice of her father carried through the room.

She looked up slightly with puffy red eyes to her Otou-san, almost jumping when she saw him there.

"Would you like to visit your grandparent's soon?"

And with that confusion just followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go :D This chapter was a little shorter than the last few and I plan on making the next by far longer than this.**

**This chapter didn't actually go quite as well as I tried to plan it for, but I didn't have the points to put in the things I wanted to, so sadly we'll have to go without a little bit of blood. This chapter is really only a build up to bigger things to happen, that's why it's quite shorter, because I didn't want to drag through to a big event and drop it half way through this chapter - That's untidy -.- :P.**

**I'm sorry if anyone dislikes how much of a crybaby Yuuki is in this chapter, but it's really the only way I can do this, that is basically her personality and what she would probably end up doing in a similar situation to this - In everything else, she has something to cling to - But she has near to nothing in this fanfiction (at the moment anyway).**

**Anyway, that's me done - Thanks for reading, please review :D and sorry for the late update :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah here we go finally :P It took a little bit longer than it was meant to and it took quite a bit of going over, but I managed to write it finally :D**

**I've been busy again recently so I haven't had much time to really write, but the time I've had, I haven't been in the right frame of mind to write, so it's slowed it down a lot. But I managed to finish this in the few times I actually could write. This would of been finished a few days ago if I hadn't been so lazy, I've been trying to work on editing it for 3 days now, and I finally managed it on the third :P.**

**It's raining again here, very much actually. Well at least the hose pipe ban has now been lifted :P.**

**I want to thank anyone who has; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviewed - love you :D It makes me really happy to get reviews :P.**

**This was beta read by **_DoujinGirl _**- who is the main reason why you have double the amount in this chapter and that it's better written. She's amazingly helpful, she pointed out everything I need to fix and well, you can see the end result XD.**

**After another long wait, we might as well get on with reading right? :P**

* * *

><p>Zero was placed on the silk bedding. Placed wasn't exactly the word he would use though, it was more of a rough drop from about ten centimetres above the bedding by the figure's now retreating back. Any other time he would of cared enough to yell – but now wasn't the time for any of that.<p>

He listened to the sound of the door shutting behind the figures back before he finally let out a quiet grunt like whimper of pain, he'd been holding it for so long. His neck was killing him and his shoulder wasn't doing anything for the pain. He could feel his blood lust fading but that just brought on more pain, and then random bursts of stronger blood lust.

In the plan he hadn't expected it to go like this, but he must of really been in a hurry to start off the process while he was asleep. He would of spared himself a lot of conscious pain if he had just managed to stay asleep during that, but it was one of the most painful bites he had ever experienced, there was no way in all of hell that he would have been able to sleep through it.

Another surge of pain ran through his system, it was as if his blood was on fire, like little children hurrying out of a burning school, all flooding around his veins and trying to push past each other, causing the pain to increase.

His teeth came over his lip and bit down, desperately trying to break his focus away from the way acid seemed to be flowing through his veins. It did little to help. If anything it made it worse, the way that the scent of his own blood reached his nose causing his eyes to glow blood red. Blood lust was kicking in again. Only this time far worse than any other time.

Opening his mouth in a silent scream he tried to work on keeping quiet, it hurt. It really hurt. But Kaname didn't need to know that.

In another desperate attempt to keep his pain in he gripped to the sheets under him, just noticing then how bad his arm really was, fresh blood flowed freely through his white shirt and then leaked down his arms to his finger tips. The blood stung old wounds on his hand, but somehow also healed them slightly.

He watched his hand in mild fascination through the pain, so his blood really was changing now. It hurt, but it was amazing to watch as a new layer of fresh scar-less skin formed over the cuts that lead in the trail of blood.

An opening door interrupted his staring as he raised his eyes from under the silver bangs to see that Kaname was walking towards him at a slightly brisk pace, with something in his hand.

A growl quietly ripped from his throat as he watched Kaname sit on the side of the bed, disturbing his place and making him think of the pain again. The man however seemed to notice little of this, or pretended not to, as he made good work of stripping Zero of his blood stained shirt and inspecting the shoulder wound.

Raising a hand to it, he – with surprising care, for a pureblood anyway – washed the wound carefully, he moved his head towards it, but was quickly pushed away by the silvernette, who glared harshly threw the pain.

"W-What do you think your doing! You know my blood can't be drunk for a while!" He growled out, almost cursing himself for the stutter, but he allowed it this time, the pain he was in was enough to wish for death. But that was a wish that he would never achieve, not matter how much he would ever want or wish for it.

The brunette however gave no reply, he just pulled away with a slight annoyance, and then started to wrap the wound tightly, making sure that it wouldn't fall off any time soon.

After he was finished dressing the wound, he placed a shirt over Zero's body, helping him put the arms in the sleeves and then buttoned it up a few buttons, but not all the way, before pushing him back to lay on the bed with the force needed for the stubborn boy.

"I wish you had chosen a different spell, one that I had suggested." Kaname finally spoke, as he ran a hand through the silver locks.

Zero gave no reply and instead tried to turn his attention any where other than the pain, "Where's Rido?" He asked carefully, trying to keep quiet the small grunts of pain that came from the random flares of extreme heat through his blood system.

"In his room, sleeping. He shouldn't wake up for at least a while." Kaname replied stoically as ever, but continued running his hand through Zero's hair as he sat quietly on the side of the bed.

"Good, he needs to re-!" He cut off half way through as his eyes screwed shut, making his fists grip the sheets tighter, so tight that he could feel lengthening nails on the other side, almost digging in to his palm through the sheets. His lips parted slightly, before he bit down on his lip, in an attempt to silence any noise that would of come from his mouth.

"Shh... Your the one the needs to rest. Rido's fine, and you will be too, just bare with it for a bit longer." The brunet said as he flicked a few hairs out of Zero's eyes, watching closely as he seemed to flinch for a moment, causing his eyes to narrow only slightly at him.

The boy stayed tensed for about a minute – although it seemed a lot longer – as Kaname sat by his side watching over him, this was something he had never thought he'd ever see again, he'd even say that he 'missed' these times, but that would never be said out loud.

"Ka-!" He tried again, but this time he was unable to silence the sound of pain from his mouth, as he head tossed to the other side of the pillow, in a desperate attempt to not only hide his face but find another comfortable position. It didn't seem to work though, considering that a few seconds later his head had returned to the other side of the pillow, despite it being in Kaname's direct eye line.

The silvernette kept chewing on his lip in an attempt to not shame himself any further with any sounds of pain – or rather, weakness in his eyes, and probably Kaname's too.

Sweat dripped all over his body as he continued to chew on his lip, breaking the skin again and causing a small bloody trail just around the area.

"Try and sleep." The voice soothed again, as small strokes ran through his hair, forcing him in to a relax state and before he knew it, the pain had faded a little and his dreams had began again. He didn't care if it was Kaname's power, the pain had lessened, if only a little, it was almost gone.

Kaname watched the body next to him relax, but at the same time continue to toss, just not as energetically as before. He continued to just sit there and watched, still running his hand through the silver hair locks.

It wasn't long before his eyes turn to Zero's lips, grunts of pain leaving freely in his sleep. He saw the light traces of blood still on the edges of his mouth from when he had hurriedly began the process. He didn't mean to start it so quickly, but the sooner the better.

His eyes trailed over the pale lips before finally coming to the fresh wound made by Zero himself on the lip. He just sat there for a few moments eyes staring at the small wound.

It wasn't long though before the hand that had been seated comfortably in his lap had moved up and over to the lip, running his thumb along it gently then pressing a little harder on the wound, earning a grown from the silvernette.

Carefully he wiped the blood away from the lip with his thumb before raising his hand to his face and inspecting the thumb. He didn't care how much Zero would yell at him if he ever found out, it was needed to be done.

Kaname popped his thumb in to his mouth and sucked on the blood, his eyes flickering red for a moment, before he closed his eyes in satisfaction, and continued to enjoy the taste of the blood.

After a few moments of sitting there like that, he removed the thumb from his mouth and let a small smirk like smile grace his lips, his eyes trailed down to the tossing Zero, as he soon started to continue to stroke his hair in comforting strokes.

"Almost done." He said without expecting the reply as he returned the thumb to his mouth, enjoying any left over flavour the blood had left, as he continued to watch over Zero in his painful sleep, doing what little he could do to comfort him at this time.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stared up at the house in front of her, house wouldn't exactly be the word she'd use though, she barely even used it for her own home, but this place was just simply a castle.<p>

An old scary looking castle at that.

She peeked up at her mother who clutched her hand tightly in her own, her hold becoming tighter as they neared closer to the house, the girl could see the way her eyes danced with excitement and happiness just by the appearance of the house. But honestly she didn't see how, this place looked like something could jump out and attack them at any time.

Knowing that though, she knew that her father would be able to protect her, he was always the type of person to be loyal to some one, always kind and gentle but very strong when needed to be – surely he would be on guard at such a spooky place like this? Right?

Moving her eyes over to the man, she noticed that he was in a similar state to her mother, guard fully down, a soft smile gracing his lips as his eyes sparkled with old memories that this house brought.

Were her grand-parents really that special and amazing? That just by looking at the house they lived in her parents could be charmed in to believing that it was perfectly safe?

_They're fools, the lot of them_

That voice was right again, they were, she knew it. She wouldn't trust these people, she had known from the start that family are both dangerous and wonderful, her uncle almost killed her and claimed to kill her mother, that was enough to prove not to trust family you had never met before.

One of them must have had a mental problem to have their uncle born and then kept alive, her parents must have been lucky to just miss the gene. At that she let out a quiet scoff, these people must surely be off their heads for something like her uncle to come out of them.

When they had finally reached the door, she watched her father carefully walk on to the high doorstep and then knocked on the door three firm times.

They waited for about a minute before the door opened, showing a level B vampire, dressed in a black butler suit with white crisp gloves. Even he like the house looked a little bit spooky and off, with small grey hairs hiding among brown hair that was smoothed down over his head, a straight nose, with a few wrinkles showing on his forehead and narrow brown eyes looking past glasses. For a level B to look about forty, he must have been very old indeed.

"Mistress Kuran-sama, Sir Kuran-sama, we were expecting you a little later than this, but please come in." The man voiced as he pulled the door open wider for the three of them to walk in, barely acknowledging Yuuki's presents.

"Butler-san, When were you expecting us?" Haruka asked the vampire in front of him, as they followed him through many rooms, all of which decorated grandly and arranged perfectly.

"One day from now, Lord Kaname-sama said that you would probably be arriving two weeks exactly from the incident at Cross Academy." The Butler explained in full, before adding, "He's going to be quite surprised that he got it wrong, even if it was such a narrow time margin, but he'll be more upset about loosing his bet with the other Lord than anything".

Yuuki had blanked out most of the reply at Kaname's name, she also didn't hear the reply from her father or the soft laughter of both her parents as she walked on mindless being directed by her mother, not even noticing where she was going.

How was this possible. Lord Kaname? Lord Kaname-sama._"Lord Kaname-sama" _!

But he had left, with Zero. She had seen him in the car! She watched it drive away!

_But... This is a good chance._

She was right – this wasn't just a good chance, this was an amazing chance. There was not a mention of on Mrs. Kuran, so all she had to do was to get Kaname to see how much of an amazing wife she'd make and she would fill the vacant spot.

And then, she would have a nice large family with Kaname, being the mother to any more children he'd want to have with her, and then, and then -

"Lord Zero-sama, Lord Kaname-sama will be very displeased if he is to know that you are out of your room again, shouldn't you be resting?"

That small family immediately popped out of her vision as the word around her started to fade in, and she became more aware of her surroundings. The smile she was carrying on her lips before had dropped on cue, as she noticed that they were in a lounging room, decorated with the colours black and red, with small traces of sliver and gold. But her eyes more drawn to the window than the room, or what was in the window.

Looking over at them while being covered half by the red curtain was a boy she had once called brother. All hopes of that now were lost in the wind.

Taking him in more closely she noticed that he looked a little different from when he had left, for starters his clothes had been changed and he was now wearing a baggy untucked dress shirt along with loose fit trousers – basically, he was in Pyjamas. His hair had grown considerably longing in just two weeks, with it reaching just below his shoulders, although most of it was pushed back slightly. His skin seemed to glow more than she had ever noticed before and his features became more defined.

But the biggest change of all was not his appearance it was the feeling he was giving off by her just being a few feet away. It was almost suffocating. And that was the feeling of a pureblood's aura.

"Z-Zero?" She called quietly towards the figure as he turned to look at her, their eyes met for a moment before he quickly broke it by looking anywhere but her.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" She called over to him, she didn't understand. How was this possible. Zero wasn't meant to be here. He was meant to be some where else, some where that was definitely not here.

"W-why...?" She stuttered out trying to piece together the pieces but it all seemed like they were from a different puzzle to her. There was no way that Zero was meant to be here. W-why... Why...?

_Why?_

Maybe she was just imaging it, maybe he wasn't really here at all! Maybe she was just a little home sick, since she had lived with him for many years, and had mistaken this vampire for Zero... Right? That was possible? Right?

…

"H-how..." She trailed off loosing her voice quickly, as his attention flickered over her for a moment, his eyes filling with a look she had seen many times in peoples eyes, mainly when they were looking at him, not her. This wasn't how it was meant to be, this wasn't even possible! How on earth was thi- She was cut off quickly as she stared at her mother, mouth hung open, eyes wide and hands clenched by her sides, she wasn't sure if the tears forming in her eyes were from frustration or anger.

"Okaa-san!" The women called cheerfully with open arms.

How was this even possible?

* * *

><p>"Nii-chan's back!" The voice bounced happily off the walls of the dim room, as a small girl approached a figure seated in the direct point of light from a near window. Her long silver hair bouncing as she added small skips in to her steps.<p>

"I know." The figure replied before opening his arms slightly in a welcoming manner, he let the girl climb on to his lap and in to his arms.

"Then were going to visit him soon?" She chirped with a smile, before she started to play with the figures silver hair, letting her hands run through the locks and gathering small amounts in to small groups.

"Of course, but we mustn't tell him were coming, Nii-chan is so stubborn." He smiled as he let himself lean back further in to the chair, content with the girl playing with his hair.

"Yep, Nii-chan is very stubborn. To think he could be so reckless." She hummed, before suddenly pulling on a piece of hair a little too hard, earning a yelp from the figure, "And you even knew but didn't tell me, what he was going to do." She grumbled out again.

"Sorry," The figure laughed out lightly, "It was for the best, and your just as stubborn as him. It'd be a shame to watch you fight over something he'd end up doing anyway." He mumbled the reply as he pulled up his hand to move some falling silver locks out of the girls face, "I really hate it when family fight."

"I do too..." She whispered out, before planting her face in to his shoulder, "But were not going to let him do that again, otherwise I really will end up taking action." She growled out, as she clung tightly to the figure.

"I know. I wish for Nii-chan never to go through that type of pain ever again." The figure replied earning a soft hum of agreement from the girl in front of him.

_Never again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I understand the ending is confusing, but it's for things to come :P. Actually a lot of things are coming in the next chapter so be prepared :P And sorry for the kind of cliffy, but there's only so much you can put in one chapter and still make it good to read. So I hope that you like it :D**

**I finally managed to get up to a decent size for my chapters with this one :) - And I hope it's enough, because the original was half the size of this, so I've basically doubled the amount of pages you need to read XD.**

**I know that Yuuki's have a few mood swings, but you see, she's a little bit upset right now, and her being the little Yuuki she is needs to get it out in anyway possible. Ah I really feel for any windows near by, she was never very good at controlling her Pureblood powers.**

**Any way, there we go. We finally got another chapter up :D I hope you enjoyed reading, please review and I'll try and update maybe a little earlier than this one, it depends how my other stories go :) - Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So long, I was planning to update a lot sooner than this but you know how it gets with me updating, it's unpredictable and pops up at random times in the month, this has been done for about a week (well 10 days) but It wasn't officially ready to post until yesterday, so I decided to post it up now. But just a warning, this chapter may be edited and posted again, because I haven't had my Beta's full feed back on this chapter yet, but she said it was good and I just needed to spell check so I'm just going to post it up now :P.**

**Ah, I would also like to bring up something. Last chapter I had loads of reviews (so happy ^^) But sadly most of them were from Guests, not that it's bad, it's just that some of the messages were asking for me to explain stuff to them but I couldn't because of the fact that they were a guest. But anyway, I hope that this chapter helps to clear up any confusion anyone may of had, but I've made sure that the story has had almost blanks in so far, I didn't want to tell you everything straight off the bat XD. You wouldn't keep reading then would you? :P**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviewed - you have no idea how happy you make me :D**

**This story is beta'd by the wonderful **_DoujinGirl_ **she helps me so much when I write this story :D**

**Now lets get on with this :D**

* * *

><p>Zero's arms opened to receive the body that flew itself at him. He just hopped slightly down from the window and stood as the person leaped on to him, hugging tightly.<p>

"Okaa-san!" The women called happily, as she felt the arms gently circle her and pull her in to a warm embrace.

"Juri-chan," Zero replied, as he let a small smile grace his lips, looking down at the women in front of him, "You've grown even more than when I last saw you".

"Well you have been gone for quite sometime Okaa-san." Juri scolded playfully as she buried her head in to his shoulder, "We've missed you."

"As we've missed you too." A voice interrupted the happy moment, as Juri was released from Zero's hug, to see Kaname by the door way, "Otou-san." She smiled towards him.

"Juri." He replied back with a small smile of his own, it wasn't much but she knew that it meant so much more than what was shown.

She carefully watched his movements as he walked over to Haruka and patted him firmly on the back, "Haruka." He said just as calmly as he had spoke to Juri.

"Nice to see you again, Otou-san." Haruka replied just as calmly, and smiled a little up to his now marked 'Otou-san'.

As lovely as this scene all was, one person felt a little left out of all of the mix and just stood there wide eyed and confused staring at everyone like they were aliens from another planet.

"Wha- W... What's going on here!" Yuuki practically screamed as one hand had found it's way in to her hair and was tugging quite vigorously, trying to see if she would wake up any time soon.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her and just stared for a few moments in complete silence.

The silence was only broken when Kaname let out a short sigh, "Sit down Yuuki. It looks like we have a lot to explain."

"No! I wont! I'm going to stand here! And your going to tell me what unearth is going on here, Kaname-san!" Yuuki yet again yelled towards them.

"Yuuki..." That stopped her in her tracks, her eyes moved over to the only silverette in the room, as she stared wide eyed at his tired expression. "Please, don't be a brat. Just sit, this will take a while..." He called over to her, trying to be gentle and not hurt her more than he had already clearly.

Without much thought Yuuki found herself seated on a plush red sofa beside her mother and opposite Zero and Haruka, with Kaname seated in an arm chair beside Zero.

Her wide brown eyes bore themselves in to the silverette's skin, as she didn't dare take her eyes off him. He had already surprised her twice within the short space of two weeks, she couldn't take much more and was making sure that she would be prepared for whatever he had clearly planned.

After all, there was no way that she would let him take Kaname, even if the circumstances looked dim, she wouldn't let him have the only man that was made for her.

_That's right. He doesn't deserve him. He is yours._

She couldn't help but agree more with that. It always knew exactly what she was thinking, and always said the right things.

Zero watched Yuuki carefully, her eyes had glazed over slightly but she was still staring towards him. He was almost worried about her, she was like a sister to him after all. And even now, when they were passing away that life, he couldn't help but still cling to some of it. Hoping that maybe we would be able to maintain that relationship, even after she knew. Although some thing was telling him that he was wishing for a lot more than he'd get.

"Yuuki." Her father's call snapped her out of her gaze as her eyes then fixed themselves to the kind hearted and soft man seated beside the silverette, "Yes, Otou-san?" She replied nicely and let a small smile hop on to her lips.

"Please pay attention, this is very important." He replied in the same gentle fashion as always, letting a weak smile fall on to his own lips, knowing that what was about to be said would affect a lot of things. But most of all, it would hurt his daughter a lot.

"Ok, Otou-san." She beamed towards him before her eyes turned to Kaname who seemed to be preparing to talk.

"Yuuki. Me and Zero... We are not only very old, we are also married and we're also your grandparents." Kaname dropped the bomb and watched Yuuki carefully. He wasn't sure if she could take it all today.

They all watched silently as Yuuki's face fell, her bangs falling over her eyes as she thought everything through.

This wasn't possible... This was worse than when she had first thought... She wouldn't of even minded if they were just her grandparents, but married... That meant that Kaname wasn't hers... And he couldn't be...

_Then make him yours._

"I- I'm sorry... But can you please repeat that?" She whispered out, only just raising her head a little, eyes shining only slightly with fading hope.

"You see... Yuuki, Kaname-san is our Otou-san and Zero-san is our Okaa-san, so that makes them your grandparents..." Juri tried to explain carefully, before watching her daughters face fall again.

This... This was all his fault. If he wasn't there then Kaname would be just hers, but no. He had stolen him. To think that she trusted that man like a brother.

_That's right! He betrayed your trust! It's his fault! Not yours!_

"...Yuuki..." Her head snapped up at that voice, her eyes glowed read as she stared across at Zero, who had now become worried at the girls lack of movement and expression.

"Don't you dare talk to me! Don't you dare call me by my first name like that!" She screamed across to him, standing up quick enough to get whiplash, but she seemed to ignore the affects of her quick movements before she continued, "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for YOU! Everything would have been perfect!" She screamed louder, her voice becoming more malice filled with each word.

_If he wasn't around everything would be just fine._

A crack appeared in one of the large windows, as Yuuki's hair started to whip slightly around her, all Zero could do was just sit back and stare wide eyes as she ignored the pleads to calm down of her parents.

"If YOU weren't around, EVERYTHING would be just FINE!" She yelled again, this time a small statue on the mantel piece moved closer to the edge, but her normally kind brown orbs were too glazed over with a red coat of hatred to notice.

_He's ruined everything._

"YOU'VE ruined EVERYTHING!"

_Everyone one of your plans and every bit of your happiness._

"EVERYONE of my plans! Every bit of MY happiness!"

_He should just die!_

"I wish you were DEAD!"

The small statue fell off the mantel piece and smashed in to hundreds of small pieces on the floor, but Yuuki wouldn't of ever noticed, because it was only then that Kaname had managed to appear behind her and slam the back of his hand against the pressure point in her neck, causing her to fall limp in to his arms and every single object in the room to finally stop shaking.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair as he handed his sleeping grandchild over to Haruka, who took her quickly. "I- We- We're very sorry for this, Otou-san, Okaa-san." He replied uneasily, still quite lost for words of what just happened to his normally sweet and quiet daughter.

"It's fine, Haruka. Just take her to a room, the Butler will assist you." He gestured over to the waiting man at the door.

"This way Lady Juri-sama, Lord Haruka-sama, I will show you to Lady Yuuki-sama's room." He said before waiting a moment then turning for them to follow.

Kaname waited until both Juri and Haruka were out of the room before he turned his attention to the wide eyed silverette on the sofa.

"Zero..." He called softly, and waited a few moments till he saw no movement out of the boy. It was only then that he moved to sit beside him and clasped the boys cheek in one hand, turning him to face him.

Tears had welled up in Zero's eyes, but they looked like they were being stopped from falling, his lips were parted as if they were ready to speak but no words had come from what he had just seen, he could only continue to stare wide eyed with glazed eyes.

"Zero," Kaname hummed again, as he moved forwards and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "It's OK, Zero..." He whispered as he trailed his kisses down to Zero's nose, before going to the corner of his mouth.

"Sh-" Kaname stopped him by pressing his lips to the others, and took advantage of Zero's speechless state and slipped his tongue inside, getting a response almost immediately.

They pulled apart for air, as Kaname looked down to see that one tear had trailed down Zero's face but he was now looking focused up at him. The brunette brushed the tear away with his thumb, before Zero pulled Kaname back in to another kiss, hungrily making the most of the moment.

"You should be resting..." Kaname mumbled as he pulled back to look over Zero, taking close notice to a small flinch from the smaller one before it disappeared, "What were you doing in here anyway?" He growled out trying to change the subject from what had just happened.

"Hmm..." Zero muttered as he pushed Kaname down on to the sofa, receiving no fight as he started to kiss again, "I was watching birds." He breathed on to Kaname's lips.

"Oh... So they know then?" Kaname chuckled as he sat up leaning in for another kiss, "She'll want to see Rido again soon then..." He said as he flipped Zero over so he was on top, as he started to trail kisses down Zero's neck. Kissing a spot which had caused him great pain not only two weeks ago.

"Of course she will..." The silverette groaned out as Kaname ran his tongue over two small hole like scars, "That women, doesn't like to be kept waiting..." He muttered as Kaname started to suck on the spot earning another groan from Zero.

"Too bad for her, he's asleep." He chuckled in to his neck watching the silverette's reactions, "Like that'll stop he- Ah!" Zero called out as Kaname's fangs found themselves in the milky skin, but no blood made it's way in to Kaname's mouth as he quickly licked over the wound after releasing his fangs.

"Damn it! You bastard! You know your not meant to drink my blood for long after that spell!" Zero screeched as he slammed his fist down on to Kaname's head, only earning a chuckle from the brunette as he blocked it with his hand.

"It's been more than long enough, besides, what do you expect me to do when you react like that?" Kaname chuckled as he stood up and exited the room, leaving a blushing and screaming Zero behind him.

"You Pureblooded Bastard!"

* * *

><p>Kaname walked briskly in to the room of the sleeping Rido, he paid little attention to the fact that both Juri and Haruka were seated around the bed, watching Rido with worried eyes.<p>

But they had a reason to be worried, after all, their elder brother led out under the black covers, his pasty skin glowing paler than ever, but his temperature was rather high. His hair was matted and knotted, making it go in all directions. Light blue veins could be seen running under his skin and he hadn't moved an inch since he had arrived.

Being the condition he was in, the two siblings couldn't take their eyes off the elder, so much so that it was only when he approached the bed that the two managed to notice him, "Oh! Otou-san." Juri called up in surprise as she just managed to tear her eyes away from Rido.

"Were sorry, we probably should of asked before we entered here... But when we put Yuuki in her bed we sensed that Rido was here... And in such bad shape too..." She looked down towards the limp body that laid next to her.

"It's fine. He's your brother after all, you can see him any time you want to." Kaname replied easily as he walked towards the bedside and placed the back of his hand on his forehead, checking for the temperature. "At least that's getting better." He spoke out to himself.

"Otou-san... What exactly happened?" Haruka said as he looked upwards at Kaname, from his place beside his elder brother.

"You know that Rido had been falling to his Pureblood madness, he basically gave in to all the taunting thoughts. It took a while to get to this state though, it got so much worse after Zero had the spell placed over him, so he couldn't keep an eye and balance Rido's madness. Normally they don't even notice until someone helps them, sadly Zero wasn't around to do it until he had almost killed Yuuki and half of the humans at Cross Academy." Kaname explained as he looked over at his two youngest children, both seated next to their elder.

"It would have been a lot easier if Okaa-san hadn't of had to go under that spell for so long..." Juri spoke up quietly.

"We know Juri, but it wasn't something that could have been avoided, you know what happened. Okaa-san probably would have been murdered if he hadn't dropped below the radar... And if that had happened Rido would of probably been killed as well." Haruka replied softly to his wife as he gripped her hand to lend what little comfort he could.

Kaname just watched them, yes. They were right, it would have been so much easier if Zero hadn't of had to hide like that, but there wasn't much they could do about it. They had made a plan and they had tried their best to stick to it and stay below the radar. He just hoped that they had stayed under for a long enough time.

But he still knew, that no matter how long they stayed under they were just delaying the truth. He knew that what was going to happen would happen, but it'd be different this time. He'd personally rip apart the problem with his two hands and make them pay for causing so much pain to his family and friends. He would never, let Zero go at it alone.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for there only being two scenes, but the first one kind of flowed through well, if I broke it up anymore then there wouldn't be as much of a flow as there is. This chapter is about decent length considering that this was my first attempt at writing it (of course I edited parts, but the actual length and scenes haven't changed much since the first time round).**

**I hope this chapter cleared up some confusion and gives you a look in to what's happening, I know it may only look like I've confirmed one thing but if you look close enough you'll see what I've hinted to :P. I made sure to put Rido in to this scene XD, he's quite an important part in this story even if he is a side character :P.**

**I wasn't too sure how to write Haruka though, it's a little difficult since they say that his personality was similar to Yuuki's, so I tried to do him soft, but with some hand over the situation. Juri was said to be more out spoken than her husband so they balanced each other out well, that's why I had it mainly focused on Juri than on Haruka who basically stood watching in the background because that's the only way I knew how to write him. He'll probably end up with a stronger presence as this goes on, I'm kind of playing around with it :P.**

**I know I've been a little mean to Yuuki in this chapter (well through most of the story actually), It's not that I hate her, It's just that she has a part that she needs to play out during this story. And if you look close enough you may be able to figure out what's happening to her :P. I don't want Yuuki fans hating me XD. Most people tell you what the italics means but I'm not going to :P I want to see if people can work it out on their own from what I've given them, until it comes to the point where I let out the news XD.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading :D I'll try and update soon (I want to within the next few weeks before I have to disappear and be lost in a world of unhappiness again :P) - Please review :D**


	6. AN

**A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>

**Gak. I always tell myself not to write these author note things, but I really need to write this. I've been holding this off for a while now, right now I am attempting to write the next chapter of this story. The thing is, I've been 'attempting' for a very long time now – I feel really guilty as this is my most popular and to be honest my favourite story at the moment – but the way I'm writing it... it's just not good enough for such a long wait every one has had... that's if people still even remember this story any more.**

**I'm going to try harder to update this story very soon, but over this planning and writing I have noticed something that I would like you to take in to account.**

**The last chapter I wrote... The way I wrote Zero. I really dislike it. It's way too girly too feminine, I was wondering if anyone thinks that it was too OC? I'm considering to rewrite that chapter to try and fix his personality. All the way through the story up till that point it had been angst, but the way I wrote that chapter just completely destroyed the whole way the story is viewed to me. If I do rewrite it wont change any events that happened in that chapter – hopefully – if it does, then please read that chapter (if I say that it is posted).**

**Do you think it ruined the last chapter? Please let me know, then I can decide based on my view and others. I went over this with **_DoujinGirl_ **and she kindly pointed me to the fact that the way I wrote him is not entirely OC. In the anime he was very caring to Yuuki, what I think I ended up writing was a Zero with no glaring, just that almost motherly love he has for Yuuki. Or think of it as how he was when he was with Ichiru as a child – Constantly taking care of him when he was sick and loving him. His personality will be kind of different compared to how it was in the anime and manga anyway – as he went through a slightly different past... I've got a note book with 3 pages full of pink pen just explaining some of the back story... it's kind of incomplete too.**

**It's confusing for me to explain, but I still think I ruined it kind of. **

**Views please?**

**For why I haven't updated? A lot of stuff happened. A lot of annoying stuff. For starters, new friendships... that ended quickly and in bad ways... all round problems, too much time taken by tests and exams – so tired. Got ill quite a few times. Went off anime for a bit (trying to wein myself back in) – no worries though, Yaoi has always been a part of my life (even without most the anime). I've been tired for a very long time. I've got more tests and exams coming up soon but I'm trying to do my best to get back on track with the studying. If I can't do both then I'm not going to do well anyway. To sum it all up, life has been kind of tough, more emotionally than anything. It's nothing all that big, but it had too much drama and I just couldn't coup. You have no idea how things change in 6 months... it's so scary. But it's all better now :) - mostly.**

**I am going to try and update this story soon, this chapter will either be deleted or just kept – it depends. I am in no way stopping this story, I just thought I would let everyone know that, it has been a very long time since I updated... Way too long time, but I am actually trying my best to update. I've already rewritten the chapter twice, I think I'm a bit dodgy at the moment so I'm trying to make sure the length and everything is ok, but also how I'm describing things.**

**I will try my best. Please wait. I'm not deleting this story, packing my bags and leaving you ****with a half done job. Nope. I'll try and update some time soon.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE YOUR VIEWS ON QUESTIONS ASKED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...Hello. So the A/N I posted...The one saying that I would update soon?... it seems that, that was quite some time back from now. He, he? Sorry. This has kind of been half done but not edited for about 2 months now, I just didn't get round till editing it the other day. And when I do get round to editing it turns out I've got exams to study for... So instead of studying I've been playing Sims 3 and writing. Smart idea. No matter, I will study soon after I have posted this, and then I have to go through a few different projects =.=.**

**For replies on the A/N chapter, thank you for sharing your views on it :) It seems that people weren't as bothered as I expected and I, in the end, did not have enough time to even consider rewriting at least the last 3 to 4 chapters (The start's good. I like the start). I may do it at a later date it really depends on how much time and english writing power I have XD.**

**I hope the length of this is OK for how long I was gone and how long I fear I might be away for.**

**Beta read by the amazing **_DoujinGirl **- **_**Thank you for putting up with me! She helps this story a lot :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Time to just move on with the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Zero's head slammed itself back against the tree bark, unruly silver locks unsettling themselves at the contact.<p>

A small sigh parted from his lips, his eyelids hiding his lilac irises.

It was going to rain soon. Yet, he made no move to leave the patch of grass he had been seated in for the past few hours.

This was freedom.

Something away from the stuffy house that held so many memories, some good, but most terrifyingly bad. He could feel the claws of madness gripping at him whenever he sat in a room alone.

Kaname was constantly busy, always working on new things or taking care of someone. What ever he had gained when he first came back had been lost again and all Zero could do was sit silently and not disturb the other pureblood.

He didn't tell him that he was still in pain from the spell.

He didn't tell him that he was still in pain from Cross Academy.

And he definitely did not tell him how unsteady his mind set was becoming.

The plan.

That was all he was living for now.

After that he would simply float away in to the wind.

The incident with Yuuki had taught him that, that was the best thing to do.

Those two... they really looked good together; Their eyes, Their hair and their statuses...

They were like the prince and the princess.

And him?

The lonely pawn under many different cloaks: A Knight, a Rook and a Queen.

But once those covers were torn off he would be just back to what he was at the start, a measly pawn to be put out and sacrificed.

After all, that was all he was. An object to be used then thrown away, it's only purpose to try and advance the users position slightly.

That's what he was doing.

Advancing Kaname, making sure that the brunette became the ruler to the whole game. That was the least he could do for the one he loved.

He squinted his eyes together as he felt a large glob of wetness land on his cheek.

Slowly opening his eyes, he managed to make out the harsh lines of water flying to the ground, creating small splashes on even the grass.

Blinking a few times, he noticed that it was not just one glob of water that had hit him... he was all but drenched in the rain.

"Damn it..." The silvernette whispered harshly to himself, the whole time he had been thinking he hadn't even noticed that it had started raining, not even to this extent... They would become worried, he knew it. He would have to leave quickly and hope that no one would be home.

Kaname had been very touchy on letting him out of the mansion, when he was around he would constantly be around Zero, making sure he knew where he was at all times. Sadly this did not make up for his lack of presence.

He swiftly pushed himself off the ground, his hands gripping at the tree to try and aid him with standing on now sloppy ground.

Looking upwards he tried to assess how long it should be till he was back at the mansion. He hadn't gone that far away from it, but he had needed a place where there wouldn't be the constant paranoia of someone constantly hovering over him.

Just as he was about to push his body away from the tree, he felt it.

A sharp throbbing pain.

It flowed through his body, running through his blood stream like a house on fire.

His finger tips twitched, his knees shock a little, bending slightly in an effort to break any fall to come.

His head inclined forwards, temples burning immensely, eyes scrunching together as his head made it's descent to the muddy mess below him.

Upon impact he was still not spared as his body slid a few inches through the sloppy mud, finally stopping with his chin sinking in to it. It hurt, but no where near as much as his insides... Acid could only recreate the feeling that his blood was doing to his body at the moment.

He could only groan weakly as more rain slapped down on to his body, his already drenched shirt was now coated with layers of mud that even the rain could not wash away, his lips were slightly parted, only to be bit down on to keep any more of those noises from escaping.

It hurt.

Like hell it hurt, why did his damn body have to be so weak when his mind was so set on doing something?

If he could punch the ground he would of done so the moment his whole body had collided with it.

The pain seemed to just get worse the more he lead there... He was just so tempted to curl up in to a ball and lie there... but that'd be know good... Those in the mansion were waiting and if he didn't get back sometime soon, they were sure to notice that the empty neglected windows were missing him.

Digging his fingers in to the ground he didn't care if the dirt got stuck under there and never came out again, he was never the type of vampire to care about a little bit of dirt like Kaname was... Besides in the condition he was in, he couldn't give a damn in the whole world for how the staff or Kaname would reacted upon seeing his drenched and dirtied body. The pain was too much to worry about that.

Using his fingers an anchor he pushed off of the ground with that one hand... the throbbing got worse from there, but he just moved his body up on to his knees, stings of pants leaving his lips before pushing up on to shaky feet.

The rain did very little to help him up, it felt like the whole world was pushing him back down in to the dirt.

"_Where I should be..._" The whisper left him without even noticing as he stood trying to steady himself on wobbling ankles.

Quickly he shock his now brown tinted locks, there was no time for that; he had to get back to the mansion – that was where he should be right now – he will just return to the dirt when all this madness was over.

So slowly, with one hand raised to cling to his chest tightly in some attempt to contain the inner pain that could be seen so clearly, he took a shaky step forward, planting his foot deeply in to the mud, a growl leaving his lips as half lidded eyes stared unfocused at the ground in front of him.

This was going to take a long time.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat stiffly in his padded arm chair, his eye attached to the window showing him what the outside world had to hold, a slight frown forced his eyebrows to tilt down by a notch. The fact that there was only a slight frown showing surprising the many occupiers of the house as his aura was something made out of pure anger and murderous intent.<p>

When the brunette had first arrived home, he was expecting to find his lover curled up on one of the many window stills, he was also expecting to actually feel him somewhere in the house and he was most of all expecting someone to point him to where his love may have gone.

Instead of all of the above, he was left with nothing, window sills empty, only a cold feeling of lackingness coming from the house and to finish it all the people of the home knew nothing to where he had gone to. It was clear that his security had been rather lax in his absence, and that there was not a mistake that would be happening again.

His hands tightened slightly on to the arms of the chair, he had only arrived home a short while ago, and it had been raining quite a bit when he was just leaving his car, but now it was ten folds worse, if it wasn't for the clinging of Yuuki then he would of probably stormed through the rain... but her argument was rather valid.

_Kaname was never one to show much to any signs of his real emotions, but right now they were so raw that his hands and formed a clenching positions, his teeth were grinding against each row and his eyes were border-lining red. These signs had worried his children very much._

_Juuri had nervously shifted in her seat on the plump sofa in one of the many living rooms, while Haruka sat silently seemingly unaffected by his father's anger, he however put his energy in to stroking his thumb over the back of Juuri's hand in a comforting manner. He after all knew that they had nothing to fear, Kaname was a man who would could kill his enemies with little movement or thought, but his family was something that he would never hurt without a good outcome._

_Yuuki however did not know this, she had only ever seen Kaname as the sweet wonderful man who she clung to in her time of need and comfort, he rarely spoke, but when he did he only said what was needed to be said, and that was often all she needed to hear. Seeing him so angered about something that she didn't see as much was so confusing...Zero disappeared every hour at the academy, why would it matter so much more now than it did then? If anything he could take care of himself a little better now... Kaname didn't need to waste his efforts on keeping him so close..._

"_Where did he go?" It was the first time anyone had spoken in the three minutes pause that had come after Juuri rather bravely announcing that Zero was no longer in the home. However Juuri's reaction this time was less brave than the first._

"_...Otou-san..." She started, but as she opened her lips to speak again nothing came out._

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san seems to of gone out for a bit, I don't think he has gone very far..." Haruka came to his lover's aid in the hopes of maybe smoothing over his Father's mood a bit._

"_And why is it that he has left, despite my orders for him to stay in our home?" Kaname cut the air swiftly with his reply that came not a moment after Haruka's reasoning._

"_..." The room was short for words. There were times when Kaname really was too angry to see the line between family and staff... This was one of those many times, his children had no blame for him though, their mother was not meant to leave the home._

_Yuuki could only sit there shaking slightly, her fists clasped tightly in to little balls that shock every now and then. An onslaught of words were running through her head, almost all not her own. But it felt like they were becoming her own. It was only Kaname's change from the mood she had been used to for so long at the academy to now, that she was able to push her own thoughts forward._

"_Whyy...?" She forced out, her head was down so her hair hid her eyes... that word, it was an odd mixture of her true feelings and HER feelings... Both the same word but very different reasons._

_Kaname's head snapped towards the girl who he had spent most of the time in the last few years looking after carefully, he had found that over time she was very predictable... But right now he did not know what to say to her, the word she had spewed sounded weird... almost accusing._

"_Whyy... Why is he not allowed to leave...?" It seemed more difficult for her to push out those words, it was as if her mind was full of so many that she didn't know what was actually her own and what were fake cheap rip-offs that would never amount to what her true words were trying to describe._

"_Yuuki... You know that he has been sick late-" Kaname was cut short._

"_That's no excuse. He was sick often at the academy.. I saw... you never cared then when he disappeared, why would now be any different?" He was wrong before, her voice didn't sound almost accusing it was very accusing. It made him hold a flinch within himself._

"_Those were different tim-" Yet again._

"_No. He was weaker then. In pain all the time. He would constantly be pulling himself in to a tight ball and seemed to be on his death bed every day of the year. Now he is stronger. He was allowed before, but why not now...?" Yuuki's mouth was now open and panting rather hard._

_Kaname was stunned for words... He never knew that Yuuki noticed that much after being apart from Zero when she was placed in to the night class, but then again she had probably seen a lot from being with Zero since just before Cross Academy..._

_Knowing that she was right this time, he let her stand and walk off, she seemed... weaker?... out of breathe?... tired?... he didn't know how to put it but she looked considerably depleted compared to what she was when he had first arrived home. Then again.. she had been a bit off since Zero had been revealed to be her grand mother... she would have constant mood swings and would often start saying something but would stop and just stand there confused... It worried him greatly, but he could do very little as she didn't seem to know what was happening herself._

_Either way, he could only watch as she swayed past him and out the door, leaving him in silence with Juuri and Haruka wearing a type of disapproving frown that was coated in a mask of shocked._

Since then, Kaname had been seated in his office neglecting his much needed and undesired work and taking to a new hobby of staring at the window, or rather glaring in his case. It was the only thing he could do, he had tried to calm his nerves with blood tablets and the glass had crashed to dust from the very contact of one finger. For a short moment he had only stood dumbly staring at the dust like substance covering the ground... It was rare for him to let his anger leak to this point...

From there on he decided that it would not have a good outcome to touch anything else in the room, and instead took to his place in a strong but comfortable arm chair that was pointed at an angle to the window. The window had been cracked and uncracked many times in the few minutes he had first sat there glaring, to the point where he was having to try and pull his aura in on himself to stop that from happening, sadly it did not work as the murderous intent still emitted from his form. So he gave up on trying to stop it from happening and instead tried to locate Zero.

He came up blank.

It was very weird for him, he could feel Zero near by, he knew he was there but no matter how hard he tried to look he couldn't pin point it exactly... The bond had been a little bit muffled since his lover had gone through with the change, with time though it would slowly fix itself back to the full benefits that it could have... Or at least he would force it to, he would not have living like this for much long.

The brunette took a deep breathe all of a sudden... He felt it, a small stab of pain in his chest accompanied by a slight warming feeling that had him spring up from where he was sitting. Closing his eyes for a moment he could almost see where Zero was, he was approaching getting closer... at a slow pace but he was getting here...

Moving swiftly the pureblood pushed open the door with little ease and quickened his steps to the stairs of his home making his way towards the two large marble doors, doing their perfect job to keep all the rain out, no matter how hard it started to beat down.

Opening one of the two with a favourable swing, he was met with his love standing there on the front step... In any other case he would have been happy to see him... but there were no way that to describe the way Zero looked... well maybe one. Beat up.

And that angered him a lot, just the thought that the silvernette could have been hurt, right from under his very nose... That stinging feeling before had gotten quite a bit worse, it had now became a harsh throbbing, and from the way that Zero was gripping to his shirt for dear life, he was starting to understand where said pain was coming from.

Not wasting any more time he quickly pulled the smaller male in to the house, placing his hand on the small of his back and using the other to secure their hands together. He started to slowly move him in to the house and threw the many halls, but it was taking too long and the pain seemed to be increasing the longer they took. So like any caring lover, Kaname simply hoisted him up in to his arms and carried him briskly towards their shared room.

Zero of course started to kick and free himself, but the aura that the Pure blood gave off let no room for questions and complaints, he could feel himself being forced in to submission from the sear force of Kaname's anger. From then on he could do anything but bite his bottom lip and keep all the pained whimpers from leaving his mouth, he knew that Kaname could feel it... But he was going to make sure that his lover didn't think that the pain was actually as bad as it was.

In all honesty, the brunette was angry... From the moment he had seen Zero at the door, drenched from head to toe, even mud plastering itself to both his clothes and face, if it wasn't for his appearance and the clear pain he was in, he would of started lecturing him... Maybe even yelling a little... But as his appearance and pain suggested, he would leave that until later. Zero was his lover and he had to care for him like any lover would.

Reaching their room, Kaname headed straight towards the conjoining bathroom, just to the left of the room behind a neatly carved wooden door. Without so much as touching the door it opened, the wood around the handle seeming to crack a little at the atmosphere brought over the rooms.

Shortly after Zero was placed in to the large bath tub and forced to sit back against the side, but in truth he did no need to be forced as all he really wanted to do was to melt in to the side of the tub and hope that this would never be spoken of again. He could only watch through hazy eyes as his lover collected towels from a cupboard above the sink, he knew that his wish would not come true from the moment Kaname knelt down by the side of the bath, a serious expression fixed on to his face.

The Brunette moved towards the silvernette's shirt, unbuttoning he buttons with little care in it, if anything he was more or less just ripping the buttons from the shirt, effectively ruining it probably beyond use again. When the shirt was finally off Zero's form and his pants were pulled from his skin, Kaname finally spoke.

"Care to explain why you left our home?" To the wind what Yuuki said, he did not have time to think through such logically things at the moment, all he could think about was the thought that his lover had disobeyed him purposely and left their home and safety.

Running water filled the silence between them as Zero just stared forwards blankly.

As the water started to slowly fill up towards Zero's chest, he finally lifted his head back and gave a loud sigh, before slowly turning towards Kaname, a slight growl coming from his lips at the effort it took to move surrounded by water and filled with pain.

"I was bored... This house bores me." The dull tone came from Zero's lips, and reacting the way he expected he could see Kaname's eyes narrow slightly, and it was just that slight narrow that had him worried... What if... No Kaname wouldn't, he may not think or see him how he wants him to, but he would never do such a thing to such an important part of the plan. That's all Zero could pride himself on for now.

"You were bored... Zero. We have spoken about this. You are not to leave our home, what if something happened you? You are in no state to protect yourself." The brunette's voice was surprisingly calm as he picked up a sponge and started to rub Zero's bare chest in comforting circles. It felt good... Kaname could tell, even though Zero tried so hard to keep his expression so neutral a small tint in his cheeks had appeared, and Kaname could tell it was not from the warm water.

"I can take per-" Zero was cut short.

"Look at the state of you Zero!" Small splashes of water hit both the wall and Zero's face. "This is not taking care of yourself! You're soaked! And you're in pain! Don't think just because I didn't mention it that we wont discuss it!" The calmness he had before left his voice quickly and became something that made Zero wish to flinch away. So harsh, accusing, and blanketed in a small layer of disbelief.

The silvernette's head lowered slightly in shame, the hair covering his eyes did very little to hide from Kaname's vision, he felt no shame in being before him in a bath tub with nothing hidden, but when he could see through him so much... It made him feel so worthless, like he couldn't do anything on his own... And that worthless made his question his part in the plan.

Kaname kept quiet, watching Zero drown in his own despair. Almost all the mud had been washes off his lover's body, now all that was left was creamy skin surrounded in a bath of muck. Even as unappealing the water was he still couldn't help the need to comfort the younger, so without caring for the vileness between them he leaned his head on to the silvernette's neck.

"You've been so down recently." He voiced with a calmer tone as he gave a long lick to the others neck, he could feel the shudder that pasted through the silvernette's body, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were doubting us." It came out as a playful taunt, but Zero stiffening at that phrase seemed to go unnoticed.

Slowly trailing his tongue across his shoulder, he found two small parallel patches where the his pale skin was far paler than normal, it had recently become his favourite spot for both his pleasure and Zero's reaction. Suddenly giving a hard suck to the suck for a moment, causing a loud groan from his lover before he pulled away watched the pale area now glow with a red hue.

"Kaname..." Zero started a harsh growl leaking from his lips, "Don't you dare get any ideas..." He muttered slowly lifting his head to look towards his lover.

Kaname only chuckled in reply, before pulling away to look at his lover. Zero had his eyes clenched shut, tousled silver locks splayed out in various directions while light shivers trailed through his form. He looked so fragile. No matter how much his lover ever tried to hide it from him, it was at times like this where he saw how different Zero was in comparison to the many masks he wears.

Lifting his hand he brushed his fingers across a pale cheek, watching with interest and Zero flinched away from the touch. That was three times now. Three times Zero had removed himself from his affection out of fear, as much as he wanted to investigate it, now was not the time.

Slowly Zero's eyes pulled open from their squeezed motion, to see a pair of wine orbs watching him, clouded in thought. Forcing his body to relax slightly to the brunette's touch, he just watched to see what would happen next.

The still glazed eyes stared blankly at Zero's form, fingertips slowly trailing from the cheek down to the now reddened mark on the usually glowing skin.

"Kaname..." He quiet mutter left his lips.

"Hm?" The said person hummed in reply, the glazed appearance disappearing rather quickly but in no way suddenly.

"The plan..." Wine orbs moved from the marking he had made up to his lover's face.

"Why do you need to think of that right now?" He forcefully pushed, eyes hardening while looking in to Zero's eyes.

"Sorry." His lover's eyes averted from his own looking to the white walls of the bathroom, little droplets of the brown bath water still splattered on the normally pristine surface.

"There's no need for that." Moving from his position beside the bath Kaname held Zero by the armpits pulling him from the now cooled water. "You must be tired." He stated while shifting his lover to bridal style in his arms.

As much as Zero wanted to disagree with the statement, he could feel the depths of sleep building up in his mind. It wasn't his body that was feeling tired it was Kaname's power that was making him that way, he hated when he did that. But right now, his mind was so full it'd probably of fallen asleep without the extra prodding of his partner's power.

"Oh and Zero?" The brunette paused by the door leading out of the bathroom, "don't even think that I've forgotten the pain you were in earlier." He could feel the figure in his arms stiffen as he continued in to the bedroom, "If I didn't know any better I would say you left out a lot of information about the spell when you told me about it..." That one was whispered close to his ear, from his sleepy state he just managed to recognize what was being said, his skin went paler than normal, tensing his body, while he eyes could barely stay open any more.

Laying down the body gently on to the bed he pulled the red duvet over his lover's figure, before moving down so they were face to face and whispering - "Also. Don't think that, that silly excuse for me drinking from you will last much long." With that he placed a light kiss on to his forehead, and moved away from the bed altogether.

From his sleep, Zero let out a string of muffled grumbles that sounded similar to swears and curses aimed at the other pureblood.

"Sleep well my love." Was the only reply to answer the mumbles, not even a chuckle of usual amusement could follow.

* * *

><p>Yuuki's hands clenched rough as she leaned with her head towards the wall in one of the many hall ways.<p>

Not for her life could she understand what was happening to her, she didn't think she had done anything to warrant a demon in her head. Or at least, that's all she could think it was.

She didn't understand how she would just sit there quietly listening to a conversation and then suddenly all these different thoughts appear in her head, rarely ever is she able to force out her true thoughts against them. Like she had done earlier that evening. The sense of pride she had felt for herself when she was able to force her true feelings out and to even lecture Kaname... But the voices had just seemed to get louder from there, stomping and destroying what little thoughts she was clinging to and replacing them with HER thoughts now her own thoughts...

It was painful to say the least, there was always a sharp sword stabbing at her temple or a demon pressing down on her tongue, she did not want it, but some times she would just open her mouth and the most horrific things would run off her tongue. She in no way wanted to say them... But when it came to Kaname and Zero... There always seemed to be some sort of hold on her... No matter how hard she pushed through it, it was still there daunting over her... But those were the scariest thoughts... because in truth she believed at least half of them. Morally they were wrong, but in terms of what she wanted they were spot on to the T... And sometimes that bar between morally right and what she wanted blurred and bended until what she wanted was exactly what was right... and no one would take that away from her.

"What's wrong?" A deep voice made her jump out of her thoughts and accidentally smash her forehead in to the wall.

Turning slowly while rubbing her forehead she was met with someone she never expected to see here, or rather someone she never wanted to see again.

"R-Ri... Rido!" She could help but scream out as she took a step back.

There before her, stood a tall pureblood, redish hair in the dark stages of brown, one eyes blue while the other one a redish Kuran brown, he wore a simple dress shirt and dress trousers that were ruffled slightly and had probably been carelessly thrown on... But then again it looked more like he slept in them. His mismatched eyes just stared forwards at her seeming to be missing something that he had last time she had seen him.

* * *

><p>Kaname stood in his study. It was a rather contrasting scene to what it was earlier. Instead of sitting in a chair glaring out the window he stood with his back to it, the moon casting a far shadow of both him and the trees outside on to the pale red carpet. His aura was not one of death and anger, but instead calm and controlled to not show what he was feeling about where he was staring. A conjoining door to his study lead to where his silvernette was sleeping, it seems that going outside and being bathed had taken out more from him than he had first thought, as even with only a slight push of his powers, Zero had fallen asleep before anymore questions could be asked. Sadly that left him in a state of confusion and wanting answers.<p>

For the past few hours now he had been standing with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, back straight as a plank while watching the shadows of the trees gently sway back and forth with little interest in the beautiful picture, instead his brain was clouded by so many thoughts and unanswered questions.

The pain he had felt... The spell they had used should have been completed by now, by doing so the affects of the transformation would be nullified and all pain from the turning would be completely gone and Zero would of just returned to his normal pureblood self. That was what Zero had told him.

He was now sure that many details had been left out of this spell... but not only that, many thoughts which travelled through Zero refused to reach him through their bond or through Zero speaking to him. It worried him... His lover was showing clear signs of pain and depression yet he did not say a word to him, the person who loved him dearly.

"_Really?"_

If purebloods laid eggs Kaname would have had half a dozen at that voice.

His eyes shot quickly around the room before landing on something in the shadow... A small bird's shadow stretched out before him, sitting on one of the empty swaying branches before.

Well at least he knew that Zero would never lie about that...

But it had him wonder how her eyes could also have a mouth.

"_Oh... Kaname my dear... Thinking that a bird is talking to you?"_

That time Kaname turned swiftly on his heels and faced towards the window. And there she was, in all her praised beauty and glory with the bird sitting delicately on a held out finger, it had been so long... But purebloods never truly did fade in the beauty of power after all.

"I assume you are just visiting?" The brunette spoke in a proud and clear voice towards the finger in the moon light.

"_Not yet... Just simply checking in... I would have just watched but it appears that your thoughts are becoming quite silly."_

He could hear the humour and mocking in her voice, no matter how much he got used to it he could never help himself to get slightly offended or even sick to his stomach by listening to the woman.

"Silly?" Kaname carefully inquired.

"_Of course. After all you seem to be thinking that a little spell could do so much to him."_

"Then what else can be the cause. It is only logical. No matter how much you consider it a 'little spell' even you know how much affect it can have..."

"_True...But young Kaname do you not understand what you are blindly missing?"_

Kaname's face remained neutral.

"_Really? You do not know... Oh how did I even consider it smart to leave him in your care."_

He watched as the women pulled up a sleeved hand that was not a branch for the bird and brought it towards her lips, shielding her expression from him.

The brunette could really not understand her, she was not making any sense to him, there was nothing that could possibly cause pain to Zero as it was now.

"_Well for starters, I can tell you that it's a lot worse than what you think... and for seconds did you ever consider that it may be something of the mind simply showing a physically form?"_

"That's nonsense. His mind his perfectly fine how dare you-!"

A cruel laugh cut him off, mocking his very words that seemed to almost offend the woman.

"_His mind has never been perfectly fine. And after all he's gone through would it really be any better than before... Oh no... It's gotten a lot worse now..."_

Kaname took a step back for a moment, the women had trailed off and had muttered something harshly to herself after, he could feel the women's closed aura expand quickly and all he could do was stare at the figure in the moon light.

All it took was the second that he paused his stare to blink, and the women was gone... Nothing left behind but her harsh laughter ringing in his ears, it was painful to hear but he could do nothing to stop that awful noise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is :) I hope that was long enough for everyone I tried me best to make this chapter extra long for people, although I still think it's a bit too short for such a wait.**

**I also have to apologize for any grammar or typo errors that come up in this chapter, as you see recently my grammar has disappeared to the point where I end up writing paragraphs (6 - 10 lines average), with about 1 to 2 full stops in them =.=. I did however reread this chapter quite a few times and tried to write some sections slower than others, so I think I got most the typos that I normally end up stupidly writing (I reread some of the old chapters of this story, and God. How do you guys even survive, I was correcting a word per a line), but I think me and spell check may have still missed some.**

**There's a bit of a bumpy patch in the middle that I don't think I edited so well... but I think it's manageable so it shouldn't destroy the reading so much.**

**I'm afraid that do not know when I will update next, I have tests coming up... so for the next about 2 months will just be tests and me trying to avoid dying from some sort of cold that'll become increasingly deadly in my zombie study form self.**

**Thank you for reading, please review and sooo sorry!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally wrote it. It took a while, I had to rewrite the whole plot and then I found my old plot so I had to smack them together. I had to work on it for a while, it didn't help that this was originally written on paper and then I had to transfer them - Or the fact that I wrote this between 1am and 5am on paper in dodgy hand writing XD.**

**I'd like to thank **_DoujinGirl _**for so much help with this story - You're a great help :D**

**Thank you to anyone who has; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviewed - You really help me continue to write this story.**

**It's been long enough so lets just get on with it :) **

* * *

><p>A line of dissatisfaction found itself between the eldest Kuran's eyes; Hours he had sat in his study, which bared resemblance to his previous at Cross Academy, his eyes locked on a figure in his prized rose garden.<p>

The inner garden had always been famous for it's tall strong rose bushes, even when he and Zero were absent it seemed that Juri had continued to care for their well being. Now though with the figure feigning sleep in the centre they looked more healthy and alive than ever before.

However no matter how glorious the garden looked, Kaname took little notice and instead captured himself in his thoughts of the silver haired figure.

As much as he disliked to realize it, it was true. Every word from the woman a few nights before continued to haunt his mental state. He knew very little about what was going on around him, and even more so of his lover's plans and opinion of it all. And that was very unsettling for someone who liked to live his life as absolutely as possible.

Kaname was a Pureblood, they always lived their lives with absolute rules and plans. Being the head of his family meant that he was to always be in control, no matter what their title equaled he was to have power over them. So his own mate, his meant to be equal, not being able to be read by his other half just didn't sit right with him.

Thinking back in to his thoughts he was almost ashamed that he had to be told and warned so many times just to see it, not just the woman but Zero too had left a decent amount of clues unknowingly.

His cold eyes. The bloodlust that shouldn't have held so much rein over his body. The sudden personality change even before the plan had commenced. And lastly, the constant look of defeat Zero now carried with him.

He had long since changed from the proud and strong Pureblood he had carried himself as before. It hurt particularly worse at how on guard he had become around him... Even to the point of keeping all these secrets.

All of this had been happening right under his nose for so long, in fact it was still happening now, the feeling of not knowing what he wanted the most left a bad taste in his mouth. He could only imagine how much more was actually happening.

Moving his eyes away from his feigning lover, he found his orbs locked on to a mahogany chess table. Strolling over to the fine piece of furniture, he observed the game that he had laid on to the chequered surface just after they had left the Academy and arrived at the family home.

Almost hesitating he brushed his fingers through the many pieces before finally arriving at the White Queen, she was seated diligently beside the White King. Just where she belonged. At the thought a heavy sigh left his lips, pinching his fingers he gripped the marbled piece, twirling it between his fingers.

"Not yet. Not yet... But soon he'll sit there again." Kaname muttered to himself, trying to calm his angered mind, as he placed the Queen back in to the original spot several places away from the king that it had held so long at Cross Academy.

Distancing himself away from the board in an attempt of thoughtlessly moving the piece back to where he wanted it, he slid in to his desk chair, yet again trying to go through the mind numbing process of figuring out his Lover. The sooner the better.

* * *

><p>No matter how lively the roses appeared at their mother's return, they still didn't seem to be quite lively enough. That thought broke Juri's heart, as not only had their mother returned, he had also returned carrying a foul aura that she just couldn't quite place.<p>

From where she sat with her husband (and sibling) at her side, she thought that she might be able to guess at the reason for their mother's troubling aura. Kaname's own aura dominated the house practically oppressing everyone else's own aura. There was so much power that was leaking out throughout the house, that she could barely feel her 'Okaa-san's' own aura, even though there was only a sheet of glass between them.

"Darling," Her partner cooed politely from beside her.

"Haruka." She replied with a wry smile.

"He will be alright, mother is strong," He tried to lift her mood before then adding, "And I don't need to remind you that Otou-san is watching over him."

"But you saw the way he looked when he re-!" She tried.

"Juri." Haruka spoke, trying to keep the noise level in the room at a low, he couldn't help but feel cautious of the spike in the aura surrounding them.

Juri's hands clenched in to small balls on her lap, she let out a breath of air before trying again. "But you saw the way he looked when he returned," This time it was far more hushed and carried the calmness that all Purebloods was known for. "It was worse than that time before..."

"There must surely be a good reason-"

"You know there is none!" His wife snapped at him.

Haruka stilled all of his comments for a moment, watching the woman he loved walk across the room to the window, her hand caressing the glass below her finger tips. As much as everyone saw Juri as a kind and gentle woman, in their family she had always been considered a wild cannon. His father had even declared once that she was much like their mother in his stubborn ways. Being like that it made her tricky to calm, sometimes even more so for someone like Haruka who was rather docile in comparison. However he was not her husband for no reason.

Elegantly he rouse from the love seat, he had been comfortable in, making his way over to the window to join his wife in her worried stare. Raising his fingers he brushed through her long brown locks instead of the window that was getting his lover's attention. Enjoying the feeling of the silky strands through his fingers he lowered his head to be beside her ear, humming quietly to it.

"Mother can get through anything, Juri. He is strong. You know that, you saw everything he went through. Have a little more faith in him." Her bottom lip was capture between her teeth, hesitating.

She turned slowly, pulling away from the window and instead finding her comfort in Haruka's chest, he of course wrapped his arms around her to welcome the gesture.

"It'll be alright... It'll be alright..." He repetitively soothed, trying to decrease her worry as much as possible. But truthfully, as he looked up slightly he could only stare through the window at their mother laid in the garden, he did wonder if his words were even close to the truth.

'We can only hope that father knows what he's doing this time...' For a Pureblood as strong as Haruka, that was the only place he could put his hope now.

* * *

><p>The garden was his sanctuary, it always had been, roses as beautiful as they were prickly. Many people had announced that the garden was much like Zero, with flowers pretty to look at but painful to touch, that comment had caused a whole chorus of laughter from a vampire ball many decades ago. Now however, Zero did not nearly feel the same way about the place.<p>

A suffocating aura surrounding his sanctuary may have been the reason. It was that or the fact that the garden had been built in a small courtyard just outside of the house, that being said there were many rooms that over looked the garden. It was his only place to truly relax but he couldn't calm himself at all, not with the amount of eyes staring down at him. It was unnerving.

All he could think about was getting away from the house, away from all those eyes. He had never been cut out to a Pureblood. No matter how much grace or practice he carried himself with it was never enough for all those eyes surrounding him. This house was no different from on of those stupid Vampire gatherings, he constantly wanted to escape but never could. Or at least, not anymore.

Kaname had made it very clear when he had first awoke from his sleep, he was not allowed to leave their 'home', as the brunette had put it, without supervision and permission. Of course the small rose garden was an exception to the rule, but that was only because Kaname's favourite study happened to be one of the many rooms looking down on the gardens. That being said, Zero had translated Kaname's words in to him not being allowed to leave the dense aura almost choking him, not to mention some of the lower level staff members.

And now, in his only place of freedom he felt like a foreign object in his own sanctuary. The feeling couldn't help but have him consider how long it would really be 'his own sanctuary'? Let alone how long the house could even be considered in his possession. The thought made sleeping a near impossible task, so all he could do was lie there eyes closed hoping the eyes would take their leave.

He had been in all round worse situations than this current one, but that didn't mean he always managed to come out unscathed. Flesh wounds could heal, but a Pureblood having mental wounds? It was a recipe for disaster, but in the Vampire community it could only be seen as a possible cause for Madness.

All he could do in this situation was carry on and do what was best for the family. That was all his life was truly about, the family. Even if he felt that soon he wouldn't be considered a part of it, he had to do his bit. The Kuran's must renter power and stand in their rightful places at the top again. It didn't matter if he had to be left behind in the process, what was a few more tweaks to the plan for the greater good?

It was a cold thought. But even before Yuuki had come about it had become very clear to him, he was no longer needed at the White King's side. He was better on the field anyway, Kaname never had a problem with using him before.

_'Never did he need to have a problem. If I have to, I'll take all of them with me to my grave.'_ Closing his eyes tightly he locked that thought away – It wasn't time to throw himself away yet, he still had time. When his time came he would accept it with his head held high. He was the current White's Queen after all.

* * *

><p><em>"R-Ri... Rido!" She couldn't help but scream out as she took a step back.<em>

_There before her, stood a tall pureblood, redish hair in the dark stages of brown, one eyes blue while the other one a redish Kuran brown, he wore a simple dress shirt and dress trousers that were ruffled slightly and had probably been carelessly thrown on... But then again it looked more like he slept in them. His mismatched eyes just stared forwards at her seeming to be missing something that he had last time she had seen him._

Staggering back she opened her mouth to try and speak again, but her words were trapped in her throat when a ruggish hand was forced over her lips.

"Quiet." The Pureblood hissed, effectively silencing her of all sound but a pitiful whimper. "Walk." Rido ordered, guiding her roughly to one of the many bedroom occupying this hall way.

"N- no! Pl- Please!" She helplessly cried out as she was thrown carelessly on to a neatly made bed.

"Be silent!" He raised his voice as she scrambled backwards while he advanced towards her.

"I'm so- sorry! Ple- Please don't!" She cried out.

A back hand to her cheek had tears streaming from her eyes, she started to sob as she felt a dip in the matress before she was grabbed at the collar and pulled to eye level.

"Listen you little brat," He growled in to her face, watching as her eyes widened further, "you deserve a lot more than what I just did. If you don't get a grip on yourself then I'm going to do more than that." She flinched away from him, a blubbering mess.

She was dropped back on to the bed, just hiccuping and sobbing apologies. After a long while of no more rough grabbing she looked up slowly, still sniffling, to see the man sitting in an arm chair a good few metres away from the bed.

"What!" He snapped out, watching her shrink back, "Did you really think I'd want anything to do with such an undeveloped body! Or maybe you thought I'd drain you of all your blood and keep your body as a priceless doll?" The sarcastic questions came out as a snarl, his head tilting at an angle as her eyes widened staring at him in more shock. Honestly, she didn't know what she expected him to do to her.

"I'm much more sane that what you saw on the roof of that school." He sneered. "You however are a much different story." He didn't lose any bite from the sentence, even though it did seem a bit softer.

"W-Whh- What?" Was the only thing she could blubber out.

"My bratty little niece, do you not see what is happening?" The voice had lost almost all sneer and instead turned in to... amusement? What was so funny about the situation? She really didn't see it...

"I...I-..I-" She tried to explain.

"You really don't?" He... Chuckled? She really didn't know what she found more scary, the fact that he was angry at her or the fact he was laughing at her.

She could only stare at him shaking, she didn't understand this at all... It was almost as if he was telling her that they were the same... She wasn't like him at all! Was she...?

"The little voice telling you to do things?" There was no hiding it, he was laughing this time. She knew it.

She couldn't reply and just sat there her eyes wide.

"How pathetic..." He spoke aloud, "To think you are really the child of my little siblings." He sneered at her.

"You better get a hold of that madness... If you don't I'll give you far more than just a back hand. You've already hurt my Okaa-san, if he and your parents didn't love you even a little bit less than they do, I wouldn't have cared to give you a warning. I would have already dealt with the problem." He growled to her, his anger from earlier awakening again in his eyes at mentioning Zero's name.

She couldn't keep the shocked sob she had built up from echoing around the room.

"You're just lucky they care and love you too much." He grumbled, crossing his arms annoyed.

"If you step out of line like that again, I wont even care how much they love you, I'll be setting that bratty attitude of yours straight. Understand?" He was met with silence.

"Understand!" He grinded out again, receiving a hiccuped echo of the word.

There was silence in the room for a long time after that, Yuuki's hiccups and sobs slowly dwindled down to sniffles, while Rido glared around the room.

"H-..." The silence was broken as Rido met her eyes.

"H- how... How are y- you here?" Yuuki finally got the courage to whimper out.

"How am I here...!" Rido repeated the question in first person. His eyes dilated slightly and flickered the colour of crimson. "This is and always has been my home. For longer than you have lived, I have lived in this home." He replied slowly, a growl hiding behind his words.

"Bu- But you were!... On th- the roof! They-! Juri!" Yuki tried to assemble her thoughts in to sentences.

"Ah... Child. This explains too much... You do not know of the Pureblood curse, therefore you do not understand." He almost purred out, a smirk climbing on to his lips as he cupped his cheek with one hand, chuckling at her reaction.

"C- Cu – Curse?!" She stuttered flinching back a little.

"The Curse of Pureblood madness. Be careful little brat, once you enter the stages they say you never return." His smirk grew, before his softening slightly and adding, "If it wasn't for Okaa-san, then I may have not returned at all..." Almost sighing to himself before looking at Yuuki and his lips twisting in to an expression of disgust.

"Mother has done far too much for this family. You are included in to it. You should give him the respect he deserves. Any less can be considered a violation of the family code." Rido's voice though it carried a softer edge now it still held the authority and power of someone far beyond Yuuki's time.

"I really don't see why he went through so much trouble to protect you. You're almost a disgrace to the Kuran name." Rido sneered, looking at Yuuki as if he was inspecting her.

"P- Protect me?" She questioned, her eyes widening.

"Oh pathetic little niece. How dense are you to still carry the Kuran name?" Rido muttered, "Tell me, what age did you meet my Okaa-san?"

"Fourteen... B-but.."

"Now you know who he is, don't you see it as strange?" He watched her stare blankly at him before gritting his teeth and saying, "He looks far older than when he first met you...But this was the way he looked before he want to where you were. He certainly didn't look as old as he does now then. Correct?" He watched her nod to his words.

Yuuki's eyes clouded slightly and her tear stained face screwed together. She didn't understand.

"Think!" He snapped suddenly, making her jolt to look up at him, "How can someone... Even if they were a Pureblood, look as if he was in his late teens then arrive at a place in the form as a mere child, only to then age up to appear a teen again. All of this, without once dropping a year of age from his being, only changing in appearance." Rido's teeth gritted together, to think he had to explain so much to this child. His hand shifted to his chin as she, yet again, didn't seem to understand it.

"You should give him respect, he went through a lot just to go to that pitiful place and look after his pitiful granddaughter, all under such a tiring pretense of being a falling level D." Rido leaned backwards taking great joy when a spark of realization finally showed in her eyes.

"He... He's been there... but..."

"So you finally see it? From the moment you were conceived it was him that protected you, and it was him that started plans to keep you safe."

"B-but what about Kaname? He- He must have done something too?...Right?" Rido's brow creased at the way his father was addressed, before then creasing further at the subject around her question.

"Father... He did do somethings and did help with your safety... But while you were in the womb, mother is the only one you can thank for you being here today." He would have taken great pleasure at witnessing the helplessness in her eyes had it been a different subject causing the look.

"W- What do you mean?!" Yuuki yelled out, trying to defend Kaname, not wanting to believe what the ex-madman had claimed. Kaname must have cared about her... Even before her entrance in to the world...?... right? The voice did not answer her this time.

"We'll talk no more. Stop your pitiful ways, it has no place in the world you have returned to. I will not be the only one opposing such a ridiculous thing. If anything I will be the least painful one to go against you. Think about this carefully." He growled out before pushing himself up from the arm chair, "I will take my leave now, my oblivious niece." With that he was gone, leaving Yuuki alone to come to terms with all that had been spoken.

* * *

><p>It had rained heavily on his journey. The horses up front were tired and had to take a break, he was getting so agitated by it that he almost considered going there on foot. Of course the wetness of his surroundings put him off the thought, and instead had him seated inside his carriage waiting.<p>

Silver hair swung from left to right as a small breeze came from a small open window, his bell chimed along with the silver strands fluttering beside a long ribbon.

He was anything but patient at the moment, he had left in a hurry as soon as he had received news from the house. Even so it appeared that during his journey to the house things had only worsen. It had him want to hurry there as quickly as possible... but of course the horses could only travel so far so fast.

The horses couldn't be blamed though, they had to work much harder than they first had planned to, as it wasn't even in the plan at all to visit the house this soon... But when she had returned with news of the affairs happening in the house, he had set off almost immediately.

Any longer apart from his dear brother while he was in such a state could only lead to dangerous consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it was, I hope it was ok for such a long wait. It's not as long as my last chapter, but understand there's only so much that can go in to a chapter before it's too much- I haven't been that great at writing recently so I can't promise anything, luckily I have a BetaReader to go through and point out any big mistakes or bits that just don't make sense. **

**I would just like to point out that the italics at the beginning of the Rido scene is because that is from last chapter (any thoughts that appear in italics or the odd word that aren't in that scene do not follow this rule, it's simply the only way I thought of making it more understanding). So that's why it's there, just to try and clear up any confusion from that.**

**Thank you for reading, please review and let me know how you think stuff is going :)**


End file.
